Kingdom Kim
by El-Cid-The-Champion
Summary: A crossover between Kim Possible and Kingdom Hearts. Set in Kingdom Hearts 2 and with a new nobody but not an OC. The first fan-fic I ever wrote!
1. Chapter 1

Kingdom Kim

A Kingdom Hearts crossover with Kim Possible

By: Champion-El-Cid

_This is the FIRST fan-fiction I ever wrote. I'm updating it a bit and will be re-releasing it with a few corrections and improvements so that the format is better. I'm happy that almost two years after I first wrote this story I still get a lot of hits for this story. I hope that those of you who enjoy this story will check out my others. Especially my other Kingdom Hearts Crossovers with other Disney T.V. shows _

**Chapter 1**

"Look Sora, it looks like we have one more world to go to,"

"What?! Oh okay Goofy I guess we should make our way towards it," replied Sora

The truth was that Sora was hardly paying attention anymore, _how many more worlds are there?_ _Will we ever be done with this quest? _Questions like these had started to plague Sora ever since he thought he was finished with his journey. Recently he had been to a world where he was transformed into a lion cub and had to learn a new set of moves and a new way to fight. He thought that was the last world he would have to go to but had been surprised when a new one had shown itself

"What kind of world do you think it is?" Goofy asked Donald

"Ah who knows," came Donald's reply, "One thing is for sure there are probably a lot of Heartless there that we need to take care of."

_Yeah that's what we do on every world! _ Sora was thinking to himself again. It had been an interesting journey. So far he: had fought in a war, tamed a beast, traveled to the underworld, traveled to the past, fought against a nightmare, and de-throne a king. But then again he had done so much stuff last time that these new experiences seemed even more taxing. _This journey is going to be twice as difficult as the last one. _That's what the fairies had told him. _And it sure feels like they were right_

"Well," said Donald, "I'm not picking up anything too unusual on the scanners in fact that world feels like your average Middle of the road world"

"You say that as though any of the other worlds we've been to were normal," quibbled Sora, "I don't know what standard you have set but I don't think we've ever been to a normal world!"

"What about twilight town ahyuck?" chuckled Goofy, "that seemed pretty normal?

"Yeah," answered Sora, "Except for the fact that we can't go back to it! It looks like it just disappeared!"

"Well we won't find out what world that is by staying here, "came Donald's reply, "let's set her down and see for ourselves"

_Yeah maybe just maybe we'll find the King or Riku; I suppose I can't give up hope while we still have worlds to look on. _Sora liked to think of himself as optimistic, and he knew that staying cheerful would be required when fighting heartless. If he showed any despair or sadness the heartless would only get stronger. _And everyone else is so hopeful I can't give into despair_

"Take us down Donald," commanded Sora, "and let's see exactly what awaits us.

* * *

Shego was pacing around the lair. Draken said that he was up to some new nefarious scheme, but she couldn't see how it was going to be any different from all the others. _I don't know why I even stick around,_ she thought. _I wonder if that person in the black cloak can really help us like he said he would. _Secretly she was a little jealous that Drakken had been spending so much time with him, but hey she could always take him if he turned out to be treacherous.

Suddenly the door opened and Draken came out

"Ahh Shego," he chortled, "this time I have a plan to forever rid me of Kim Possible and help me to take over the world HA HA HA HA!"

"Yeah sure," mused Shego, "and this one is going to be different how?"

"That man in the black cloaked explained it very clearly," he said, "Shego have you ever heard of the creatures known as heartless?"

Shego shrugged her shoulders in an expression that meant she hadn't

"Apparently," said Drakken, "they are creatures that live in the shadows and thrive on hearts. They come in many varieties and those who have strong hearts can control them to do their will. What's more they grow quickly and are hard to defeat. In fact that man in black said the only weapon that works well against them are keys.

"Keys?" asked a puzzled Shego, "You mean like the things that open doors?! How is that helpful, even Possible has a set of keys I'll bet? This hardly sounds like a practical plan keys are real common you know."

"It's not all keys, Shego," replied Dr. Drakken, "It's only certain ones, or is it; I don't remember it sounded so strange but the man in black seemed quite certain that these heartless creatures are vicious monsters."

"And he just gave you these creatures for free?! No questions no money no nothing, what was his name anyways?"

"His name was Xald- something or other, it was hard to pronounce, and no he didn't give me anything, it's even better than that. He said that all I had to do was give into the darkness in my heart and I would summon the creatures whenever I wanted. Now behold Shego as I summon my own monster army of HEARTLESS!"

Draken stood straight up with his arms outstretched and closed his eyes. It took a full three minuets until he realized nothing was happening.

"Ahh, but I'm giving into the darkness, Why is nothing happening?!"

Shego stood rooted to the spot and tried to hold in the laughter. Draken was now running around the lair looking in draws and closets for his minions

"Come here heartless," called Draken, "come out come out wherever you are! Ahh they only grow in dark places maybe that are where I need to look."

"I love how this is going out to a great start Dr. D," said Shego in her sarcastic tone, "Maybe next time you should try recruiting the boogey-man or the Yeti."

"Shego bite your tongue," commanded Draken, "Wait I have an idea you try summoning them!"

_What have I got to loose?_ Thought Shego, _besides my pride and its not like I have that much left anyways_

Shego closed her eyes and tried constuntrating, she wasn't sure what she was suppose to do but did her best to try and call forth something, anything and suddenly there was a sound and Shego opened her eyes.

What she saw almost scared her but she was a tough and trained fighter. There were small little creatures with yellow eyes and what looked like antennas roaming around near her. They seemed fixated on her and her movements and their eyes seemed hypnotic almost relaxing. Shego looked at the creatures again and almost laughed

"This is what you want to use to take over the world!" she exclaimed, "Wow and I thought your other schemes were bad. These things don't even look that tough."

"Wait a sec," said Draken, "The man in black said that they would follow my bidding and I could even get them to be stronger. Shego give them an order."

Shego rolled her eyes, "Alright line up," she said. To her surprise the small creatures formed a straight line in front of her

"Okay," she thought, "Umm why don't you jump up and down."Even though they didn't get much height the creatures started jumping in unison

"How about-," she said with a grin, "—attacking Dr. Draken!"

"Shego what are doing!" demanded Draken

In one instant the creatures teleported from in front of Shego to right next to Draken where they preceded to overwhelm him. Shego noticed that more creatures began to appear and all of their attention was focused on her employer.

"SHEGO!" screamed Draken "HELP!"

"Okay, that's enough guys," Shego clapped her hands and the monsters instantly disappeared from Draken and reappeared in front of her. Draken was cowering on the floor still swatting at things that were no longer there

"You know Doc, I could get used to this," she said, "You aren't evil enough but I like the idea of having my own private army. Now if only they were stronger…"

No sooner had the thought entered her mind then the small black creatures disappeared and were suddenly replaced with larger creatures. They were only slightly taller than their previous counterparts but they were not black. They were white, red, and purple and instead of a pair of antenna had only one. Also they made a weird clanking noise when they moved, it almost sounded like they were wearing armor. Shego quickly looked them over and realized that one thing was still the same; these new creatures had the same glowing yellow eyes as the previous ones.

"Well that's a little better," she sighed, "but could I get even stronger?"

Once again the creatures disappeared and this time they were replaced by even larger monsters. The difference in size this time was much more noticeable. The new creatures were colored black and purple and were extremely tall and extremely big. Shego noticed that this time there was a symbol on the chest. The symbol looked like the combination between a heart and a cross; the cross looked like it had thorns on it. The creatures still had bright glowing yellow eyes and this time they looked more focused and more concentrated. The monsters stood still and began slapping their large bellies, they looked ready for battle

"Well Dr. D maybe you haven't screwed up after all, I'm beginning to like these...Um what were they called again?"

"They are called heartless Shego. And this isn't fair I was the one who was supposed to control the heartless. I was the one who was supposed to gain an army of minions!"

"Trust me Draken," replied Shego, "since I'm the one calling the shots I think we have a better chance of success. And what better way to start than by sending these heartless to go and attack Kim Possible!"


	2. Chapter 2

**Kingdom Kim**

**Chapter 2**

Sora and company had landed on the new world and weren't quite sure what to make of it. Sora looked around as he was standing in front of what looked like a high school. It didn't look too big but it had a large gym and it seemed that school was still in session.

"So where are we ahyuk?" asked Goofy, "I don't see any heartless or Organization members or Pete"

"Just because you don't see them doesn't mean they're not here." warned Sora.

"Yeah," said Donald "they could be anywhere lets have a look around."

No sooner had Donald said that than several screams were heard from the school. In the next instant a large group of people were running out of the school. It didn't take Sora and company long to realize why. They were being chassed by creatures that were colored purple, red, and white, and these creatures were clanking as they moved

"Heartless!" said Sora Donald and Goofy at the same time.

In a few minuets Sora had stepped up to the heartless and begun his attack. He slashed at them with his keyblade and struck them down as they came close. The battle was fierce but Goofy and Donald both aided him and before long the battle was won.

"That was close," said Sora, "Well we better look around who knows when there could be more we should—"

"Who are you supposed to be loser?" said a voice from behind him

Sora spun around there was a brown-haired girl standing there with her arms on her hips and had one of the biggest scowls on her face. She was standing next to some other girls who were all wearing the same uniform; though no one else was wearing her same scowl.

"I'm Sora," he replied, "and this is Donald and Goofy. We're here to stop the heartless"

"So are you new here or what?" asked the brown-haired girl

"Umm we're just trying to help anyways we can," responded Sora

"Yeah right," snapped the brown-haired girl, "I'll bet you're the reason those monsters came here in the first place! Ugg as if I didn't have enough to worry about already. What's with that toy your holding?"

"This isn't a toy," replied Sora, "this is the keyblade."

"And he's the master of the keyblade," chimed in Goofy.

"Yeah! He's here to save the worlds from falling into darkness," said Donald

"Ahh, that voice is painful to listen to," said the brown-haired girl, "So what are you heroes too? I thought Possible was the only one around here."

"Actually we're junior heroes," corrected Goofy, "we still have a long way to go."

"Well that really makes me feel safe," said the girl, "You don't look like much anyway, that wardrobe of your leaves so much to be desired." She pointed at Sora clothes, "where do you shop anyways Smarty Mart?!"

Sora wasn't sure what to say to this girl as she anything he said seemed to be turned against him. This girl made Maleficent look like a lady.

"Could you maybe tell us where we are," asked Sora

"You don't even know where you are?" exclaimed the girl, "well don't expect me to help you you're on your own. You better get rid of all those monsters before you go."

"Firstly you're in Middleton," said a voice, "secondly don't pay any attention to what Bonnie says she's always trying to get people down."

Sora turned around looking for the source of the voice; he didn't have to look far. He saw a blonde boy with freckles running towards him. The boy had on a red shirt and some brown pants, he seemed thin and lanky. As he approached Sora thought he could detect a smile on his face

"That was pretty awesome my good man," said the boy, "I haven't seen moves like that since I went to Japan. You were pretty awesome beating up those monsters. What's your name?"

Sora and Company went through the usual introductions and asked the boy the same question

"Oh I'm Ron," said the boy, "Ron Stoppable, are you new here cause I can show you around and give you like a tour."

"Actually," said Sora, "We're here to stop the heartless, those monsters you saw, but we can't stay here forever."

"So would you say you're on a mission?" asked Ron

"Well yeah I guess we are" answered Sora

"This is great!" exclaimed Ron, "My best friend Kim and I are professionals at this sort of thing we can help you out of a- wait a minuet where is Kim?"

"Kim, she stayed behind after those heart thingies attacked," snapped Bonnie, we were at cheer practice and suddenly those things appeared out of nowhere. She's probably still in the gym, I guess since she's busy I'm cheer captain now, I'll have a new and better routine in no time."

"Yeah good luck with that," quipped Ron, "Sora, Donald, Goofy, come on we have to get back in the school and save Kim."

"Who's Kim?" asked Donald

"What?!" exclaimed Ron, "Do you guys live under a rock or something? Surely you've heard of Kim Possible the girl who can do anything? She saves the world on a regular basis"

"And I thought we were the ones who saved the world ahyuck," laughed Goofy

"Well explanations later guys," said Ron, "first things first let's go help Kim."

The four heroes ran back towards the school ready for anything that might stop them but hoping that they were not to late to save the girl that was in trouble.

* * *

"So it seems Drakken was not strong enough to use the heartless," said a voice, "I suppose you are of stronger mind and heart."

Shego was caught off guard by the voice and whirled around to see a figure shrouded in a black cloak.

"Hey!" she exclaimed, "don't be sneaking up on people like that, you're lucky I didn't attack you."

"You couldn't hurt me even if you wanted," came the response, "now more about the heartless. They will listen to anyone who gives into the darkness in their heart and commands them to do what they want. But be warned they can break free of your control if you show signs of weakness and then they might overwhelm you."

"Yeah I think I got all that," said Shego, "so tell me why you are just giving me these creatures this sounds too good to be true. There must be something you want in exchange."

"Yes now that you mention it there is," said the cloaked figure, "I have only one request, and that is that you turn Kim Possible into a Heartless. Fulfill that one request and the heartless are yours to do whatever you want with."

"Wait a second here," mused Shego, "Possible is my enemy and I want to fight her one on one not use some stupid minions to do the job for me.

"Oh yes of course," said the hooded stranger, "Like all those other times you've fought Kim Possible and lost." He seemed to add a bit of sting to the last part. "I think you'll find that as a heartless Kim will be much more manageable and she might even turn to your side."

"I don't like your tone," said Shego, suddenly she flared up her hands, "and I only take orders from two people and you are not one of them."

"If you insist on doing things the hard way," said the phantom, "Lets have us a friendly little duel, if you win I'll become your servant and do anything you want. But if I win you WILL do as I say no questions asked."

"Sounds fair to me," said Shego, "I could use a good warm–up anyway."

The stranger threw off his hood and revealed a face that was smiling, a simile that seemed evil and focused. He had a round face and black hair that was down to his shoulders. He raised his arms and instantly six small tornadoes formed around him. Shego was gauging her opponent and tried to hide the fact that she was starting to regret challenging him. Within a few seconds the tornadoes vanished and six shiny silver lances took their place.

_Well how is he going to hold all of those_, thought Shego _maybe this guy isn't so tough._

As if in answer to her question the six lances whirled around him he caught hold of two of them the rest circled his body as if they were enveloped by the wind. Shego's battle ready expression was starting to crumble and she knew she had to do her best to hide it.

The man however was perfectly calm and confident and he looked ready and waiting for battle

"Where's the fun in this?" he asked

In the next second the battle was begun. The man flew at Shego and attacked from all sides. Shego was unable to fend off all his blows but jumped out of the fray. She landed away from him and began firing her plasma bolts at the attacker. He simply raised his lances in a defensive stance and was able to deflect most of the blows. Undeterred Shego continued firing trying to find an opening. The man then took three of his lances and held them together. With a wild swing he connected with one of Shego's blasts and sent it right back at her.

Shego had to dive out of the way to avoid it the man seized this opportunity and closed in for another attack. Shego responded by going straight for him and landed a direct hit on his chest. The first blow connected and Shego ended up landing eight more, before jumping away. Finally feeling like she was gaining the upper hand she rushed forward and charged straight at him

The man pulled all his lances together and in a single motion spun them around his body like a deadly tornado. Shego was unprepared and got caught in the barrage; she fell to the ground but quickly got up looking to counter. She didn't see her foe anywhere; she scanned the room again and finally looked up at the ceiling. There he was riding on his lances, it almost seemed like his lances had formed some kind of dragon. He was too high for Shego to reach so she tried blasting him, but this time he casually avoided all the shots

"Come down and fight!" taunted Shego

The man simply stayed in the air and looked down at her

"Are you afraid to get close to me?" yelled Shego

"Beware the winds of despair!" was all the man said

_Winds of despair? What is this guy talking about, _thought Shego _and why is he telling me to beware? _It didn't take long for her to figure out

* * *

Sora and Ron were running through the halls at Middleton High and their run was not made easy by the fact that heartless were everywhere. Sora was using his best moves to try and quickly dispatch them as Donald continued to call thunder and Goofy tornadeoed into large groups of them. Ron was running and running and running, occasionally he seemed to have the good fortune to defeat a heartless (usually by accident) but mostly he ran around trying to avoid them

_Boy this guy sure is a piece of work_, thought Sora, _he's supposed to be a professional hero? I wonder if his friend is any better than him?_

"We just have to turn at this next hall," said Ron, "the gym is just on the other side."

Unfortunately as they turned the next corner there were three Large Bodies blocking their way. To make matters worse they were in a small enclosed space and had almost no room to maneuver

"Oh how are we going to make it past those guys," wailed Ron

"We don't have time for this," commanded Sora, "Donald get ready lets GO!"

In the next instant there was a flash of light. When the light faded Sora's clothes had changed into solid blue and he was now floating on air instead of standing on the ground

"Whoa," said Ron, "major awesomeness! What just happened!"

"I'll explain later," said Sora, "for now CHARGE!

Rather than charging directly at the large heartless Sora began unleashing energy blasts from the tip of his sword. The blasts came slow at first, but then Sora launched a fierce storm of them in quick succession and the large monster was caught off guard. With a few blasts he quickly defeated the first heartless. He then moved onto the second and instead of blasting energy he shot ice from his sword. In no time he defeated the second Large Body, and worked his way towards the third; again he started shooting energy blasts but the third heartless was not caught off guard. In the next moment he began hurling himself toward Sora almost as if he was sliding on the ground. Sora was unprepared and bounced back into Ron the two of them fell to the floor and Sora's transformation ended as his clothes turned back to their normal colors.

"Dang," said Sora, "I'm out of power and we still have one bad guy to deal with. We have to hit him in the back and that's going to be near impossible in these narrow halls."

"I might have a solution," piped Ron he opened one of the pockets on his pants, "Rufus buddy your up!"

For a second nothing happened but then Sora watched as a pink rodent like thing emerged from the depths of Ron's pocket. Sora had never seem a creature like it before and was wondering what it was.

"Okay boy," said Ron, "Get to that creatures back and give it a good chomp. Ready?! Go!"

Ron tossed the creature at the heartless. The rodent landed on its shoulder and quickly began crawling towards its back. At which point it proceeded to chomp hard. The large heartless began thrashing around wildly try to get the rodent off but to no avail. It wasn't long before that heartless was also defeated.

"Booyeah!" exclaimed Ron, "Nice job there Rufus." He scooped up the rodent back into his hand

"What is that?" asked Sora

"Oh, this is Rufus," answered Ron, "He's a naked mole rat and my number one companion."

Sora bent over to study the creature more intently. He had never heard of such a thing before but even though the rodent looked ugly at first upon closer inspection it seemed to have certain cuteness to it.

"I once wanted a dog when I was younger," said Sora, "but enough talk we have to save your friend."

"Right," said Ron, "let's go!"

They continued down the hall and finally found their way to the gym. Sora opened the door and saw several types of heartless inside. There were the cars, the soldiers, the large bodies, and a new type of heartless he hadn't seen. The new heartless looked like a taller version of the basic shadows it stood taller and had two wavy antenna. Something else caught Sora's attention, there was a girl in the same cheerleader uniform as the other girls were wearing and she was flying all over the place. She was able to defeat the heartless easily and she had a good set of skills. This must be Kim Possible.

"Let's back her up!" exclaimed Sora as he prepared for battle

They charged into the fray, the girl only gave them a passing glance before returning to attack the heartless that were around her. _She certainly has some good moves_, thought Sora. He charged in with his keyblade smashing aside heartless left and right. The soldiers were no problem and even the new heartless were easily dispatched. Then he saw the girl head towards a large body, _Uh-oh she doesn't know how to fight those_, he thought and quickly moved to stand next to her.

"Watch out when it raises its hands," he warned, "That means it's going to-"

Too late the heartless dove right at Kim and knocked her into the air. The girl seemed ready as she quickly pulled out a grapple gun and shot towards the rafters. She swung towards the top and was back on her feet ready to fight again. For his part Sora was trying to avoid the monsters rampage and waited until just the right moment. Sensing the time for reaction Sora guarded against the creature's assault and with another timed reaction unleashed a barrage of hits against the large body defeating it.

But there were still many heartless around, until Sora thought of an idea to help even the odds.

"Donald! I need your help again," screamed Sora, "let's clear them out with a fireworks attack."

Donald raced to Sora's side and in one move Sora and Donald were unleashing a storm of fireworks at all the heartless. Despite the numbers they quickly fell to the bright and colorful bursts exploding from Donald's wand. With one final effort Donald filled the entire room with bright lights and all the heartless were defeated.

With the battle won the girl swung down to meet them

"KP your alright," Ron exclaimed as he ran to embrace his friend she also seemed glad to see him.

"Thanks for coming back," said Kim, "So tell me who your new friends are."

"I'm Sora, and this is Donald and Goofy."

For the first time Sora got a good look at the girl and couldn't say what it was. Maybe it was her long red hair or her kind and encouraging voice. Something about her was reminding him about _her. _The girl he had left back on the island, the girl he had made a promise to, the girl who's charm he was still carrying in his pocket. For another second it was almost like he was looking at _her _standing there beside him. Sora was lost in thought but soon found his way back to reality

"I'm Kim Possible," said the red head, "So why don't you tell me what you know about these creatures. I have an expert that may know more but I'll talk to him after."

* * *

Shego was laying in a bed and her head was killing her though how she got there she could not remember. Suddenly Drakken came in with a tray

"Ahh Shego," he said, "your awake I was beginning to get worried I brought you some medicine and some juice and -"

"What happened to me?" she asked in a grogy voice

"Well I was watching the whole thing from a camera that black-robed fellow did a number on you. He told me to remind you of the deal you made with him and I hope this deal doesn't involve giving him Europe when we take over the world."

Shego had never felt more embarrassed in her life, losing to Kim was one thing losing this bad to some shrouded freak had not only hurt her body but her ego to.

"Its nothing like that Dr. D," said Shego, "I just have to make sure and turn Kim Possible into a heartless for whatever that guy has in store for her."

"Right," said Draken, "And I assume you'll be using those creatures he gave us?"

"Oh yes," Dr. D., "If he beat me so easily I think we should definetly get him on our good side. I can only imagine the things he'll do to little Kimmie


	3. Chapter 3

**Kingdom Kim**

**Chapter 3**

Shego was out of bed and pacing around. Draken wanted to say something but even he could see the determination in her eyes and willed himself not to speak as Shego was obviously thinking of the perfect plan. _Maybe I should let the sidekick run things once in a while, _he thought. _Even Kim Possible's buffoon gets them out of trouble every now and then_

After what seemed like hours Shego finally stood still and smiled

"I've got it," she said, "the perfect plan!"

"Ah good," said Draken, "what is it?"

"It's simple we let Kim win," responded Shego

"We what?" answered Draken, "Are you out of your mind? How does that help us?"

"Okay listen carefully Dr. D," said Shego, "We let Kim think that you control the heartless and let her defeat you. After which she'll think that all is well but then when her guard is down I'll swoop in on her with new heartless and take her out."

"So you want me to lose on purpose?" asked Draken

"Doy," said Shego, "This way Possible thinks that the day is saved and she won't be expecting another attack. All we have to do is make it look like you control the heartless."

"For some reason I'm not liking this plan," said Draken

"Okay one more time," mused Shego, "build some sort of remote thingy and challenge Possible saying that it is the only thing that can control the heartless. I'll be hiding in the background, you can tell Kim I'm on vacation or something, and of course you'll lose. Then we let Kim go celebrate and attack her in Middleton."

Draken was listening to Shego's idea, and had to admit that it just might work. He had never considered losing on purpose and it just might make Kim Possible overconfident.

"Alright!" he exclaimed, "let's do this."

* * *

"So you're saying that these monsters are called heartless and you travel from world to world defeating them with that big key thing of yours, am I right?" asked the red haired girl.

"Yeah, that's about right," said Sora

"Well I've dealt with weirder before," said Kim

"I don't know KP," said Ron, "This may just be the weirdest thing we've gotten ourselves into."

"I know one thing for sure," said Kim, "I need to change into mission clothes before we plan our next move."

Kim rummaged in her backpack and took out a small light green device she tossed it to Ron before grabbing the rest of her backpack and heading out the door

"Get Wade on and see what he knows about this," she called to Ron

Ron punched a button on the device and the screen on it showed the face of a ten year old boy.

"Hey Ron," said the boy, "what's going on I didn't call Kim."

"No, we're calling you because something very weird is happening." answered Ron

"Okay how weird," asked the boy

"Little black monsters are appearing all over the school and attacking us and this kid with a giant key came an clobbered them and says that they are called heartless or something and— Oh I need to change into mission clothes too. Uh here," he said and handed the device to Sora, "I'll be right back." With that he ran off in the same direction as Kim

Sora looked at the screen and the boy who was on it.

"I take it you're the boy Ron was talking about," asked the kid

"Yeah I'm Sora and this is Donald and Goofy," replied Sora

"Well I'll be honest with you Sora my computer doesn't show any signs of creatures around the school and there's usually nothing that I can't track, Oh my name's Wade by the way," said the boy.

"We've been to other worlds where people aren't exactly familiar with the heartless," said Sora, "So I understand if this is the first you've ever heard of them."

"Well I certainly am intrigued," said Wade, "Let me see if I can find any information out there about them, be right back." The screen clicked off and went blank Sora and Company just stood there waiting.

They didn't have to wait long, within minuets both Kim and Ron appeared now garbed in black T shirts and brown cargo pants.

"What did Wade say?" asked Kim

"He doesn't seem to know much about the heartless," responded Sora, "but he said he would try looking up information."

"If there's any info out there Wade can find it," said Ron

The kimmunicator beeped again and Wade's face reappeared on the screen.

"Hey guys, I've got some good news and some bad news," said Wade, "The good news is I found a computer that has not only information on the heartless, but also about some guy named Ansem and something called Organization XIII."

"You found all that!" exclaimed Sora. He jumped with excitement, maybe all his questions were finally about to be answered

"Don't get too excited there is a catch," replied Wade, "The information is highly guarded. I've tried hacking in but the system eliminates me at every entrance. Whatever this computer is it must have the best security and most efficient data processing I've ever seen."

"So you're saying there's a computer you can't hack into Wade," questioned Ron

"Hey there's been stuff I couldn't hack into before!" replied Wade, "Anyway I have no idea who Ansem or Organization XIII is anyways,"

"We do," said Donald

"That's right," said Goofy, "The Organization is made up of Nobodies, and they have no hearts."

"Heartless? Nobodies? Organizations? I feel like I'm in some bad video game," exclaimed Kim

"I may not be able to get info on the heartless through the computer but maybe you can scan one and I can get something from it," asked Wade

"Well that won't be a problem," said Ron

"Why not?" asked everyone else

"BECAUSE THERE"S ONE RIGHT THERE!"

Everyone turned around and saw one of the new heartless that Sora had not seen before. It looked like an upgraded version of the basic shadow. It was taller and had two wavy antennas but still was all black and had menacing yellow eyes.

"Okay Sora," said Kim, "try and keep that heartless distracted while I have Wade scan it, it may take a while remember don't kill it we need to try and keep it still to get the best scan."

**[Information: Keep the heartless distracted while Kim scans, don't kill it or you fail]**

Sora quickly summoned his key blade and stepped forward to meet the new attacker. Kim went with him and held the Kimmunicator as close as she dared. Sora attacked the enemy and it immediately disappeared, but less than a second later it reappeared behind him and came at him aggressively. He was reduced to guarding and dodging hoping that Kim was doing everything she could to scan the creature. The exchange went on for quite some time before Wade's voice rang out.

"Alright scan complete," exclaimed Wade, "Feel free to finish it off Sora!"

Sora was only to happy to oblige

"What is that weapon you are using?" asked Kim For the first time she got a good look at the key shaped sword that Sora had, it was long and silver with a gold handle and what looked like a small keychain hanging off of it in the shape of three big spheres.

"This is the key blade," replied Sora, "It's the best weapon there is against the heartless."

"Hey maybe I could scan it too," asked Wade, "but first here's the results of the scan of the heartless. Turns out that they are made mostly of shadow, they have a basic brain that allows them to execute simple commands. All heartless seem to like dark places and can conceal themselves well. Their main directive seems to be to seek out hearts; if they find a heart they can quickly overwhelm it and corrupt it turning that heart into another heartless. It seems that different heartless are formed depending on how strong the heart they corrupted was. Even without hearts to feed on they can multiply at night in dark places so they can quickly grow. This particular heartless that I scanned is called a neo-shadow. It's a tougher more formidable opponent than the basic shadow."

"Wow that's a lot to take in Wade," said a puzzled Ron, "So how do we get rid of them?"

"I don't think there's a permanent solution for getting rid of them," answered Wade, "It seems that wherever there's darkness they can easily grow. Your best hope would be to try and defeat the strongest heartless you can find. See the heartless only have a basic brain so they structure themselves based on hierarchy; the bigger and stronger heartless control the lesser ones. Without strong leaders to give them orders the heartless become disorganized and less dangerous. It seems that people can control them to, give them orders and such, but in order to do that you have to have a strong heart and have it seeped in darkness— Oh what's this, Kim I have a hit on your site!"

Wade's face vanished from the screen to be replaced with the face of a man with blue skin and a scar across his eye.

"Drakken!" exclaimed Kim, "I should have guessed you would be behind this."

"Well you are correct Miss Possible," answered the blue skinned man, "You see I have given into the darkness in my heart and now I have my very own supply of heartless. I suggest you come to my lair if you want to stop me. Soon the heartless will help me take over the world!"

"Why would Drakken tell us what his plan is?" mused Kim

"Sounds like a trap to me," quizzed Wade, "though if he is controlling the heartless you would do well to put a stop to it."

"Excuse me?" asked Sora, "but who is he?

"Oh that's Drakken," replied Ron, "He's one of those evil geniuses who want to take over the world, Kim's biggest foe, and all that stuff.

"Oh okay," said Sora, "Well let's go get him!"

"Hmm," said Kim, "I guess since you've fought these creatures before you would be good to have along Sora. Alright let's get Drakken!

**[Kim has been switched into your party]**

* * *

It didn't take long for Kim and Company to reach Drakkens lair. While there were plenty of heartless along the way they weren't too much of a challenge. Before long they were in Drakken's main room with heartless everywhere

"So Kim Possible here you are and you—what wait a minuet why do you have all these side kicks? This wasn't part of the plan! I can't even remember the buffoons name and now I have to try and remember all of these people?"

"We'll make it easy for you," said Sora, "I'm Sora and I'm the one who's going to defeat you!"

"We'll see about that!" retorted Drakken, "Heartless get them!"

The fight began. Heartless were literally everywhere and Sora had his hands full just trying to deal with them. Kim was providing ample assistance with her bare hands and occasionally her grapple gun. Donald and Goofy did their best as always.

"Since Drakken's the one controlling the heartless we should focus our attack on him," yelled Kim

"Good idea," responded Sora. He looked around and saw Drakken standing atop a high platform not fighting in the battle at all.

"I have an idea," said Sora, "Goofy let's go!"

In the next instant Sora's clothes changed to solid red. Even more impressive instead of one key blade he now had two.

"Whoa, you've got two of those things? How awesome is that?!" exclaimed Ron

In one mighty jump Sora landed next to Drakken and began wailing on him. He quickly delivered a series of rapid blows to the Doctor and ended by unleashing an even more powerful finishing move. Drakken was caught in the assault and unable to do anything. Sora had him trapped and had no intention of letting him go; even though he knew he was supposed to loose in the back of his mind he couldn't help feeling he had never lost a more embarrassing fight.

Finally the fight was over and won. Drakken had been knocked out and it looked like his base was about to explode

"You think you're all that Kim Possible but you're not."

* * *

The gang soon arrived back in Middleton.

"Wow, that was a lot easier than I thought," exclaimed Kim, "usually Drakken is much tougher and Shego wasn't even there, she's usually the more dangerous one."

"Who's Shego?" asked Sora

"Oh she's Drakkens henchwomen, "she's a tough fighter and has some sort of green powers."

"Well if this is the end of another successful mission I say we celebrate Bueno Nacho style," said Ron

"What's Bueno Nacho?" asked Sora

"You've never heard of Bueno Nacho?!" Ron seemed almost offended at the thought, "it's only the best place in the world for snackage."

"Snackage?" muttered Sora, "this world is so strange."

The group just laughed and found themselves walking towards Bueno Nacho, it didn't take long for Sora to register the giant taco as their destination. _I wonder if they have any seafood_, thought Sora _I guess I'm really feeling homesick I just want something that will remind me of the island_. As he was still thinking that he turned and looked at Kim. Again as he looked at her he thought of Kari, he couldn't explain it but this girl was reminding him a lot of her.

"Sora, you alright," asked Kim, "were you checking me out?"

"No" Sora quickly responded, "This is gonna sound a bit cliché but you remind me of someone. A girl who I grew up with, she's back on the island. She has red hair like you and I haven't seen her in so long I really miss her."

"Sounds like she's more than just a friend eh?" teased Kim

"Well no— we— its just— its hard to explain—" muttered Sora, "I do really care about her I'm just not sure how to say it. And there's someone else who she might like and he's a friend of mine and I don't know what to do."

"What you just described sounds like a love triangle," said Kim, "Where there are three people and all of them want to be together but of course you can only have a couple so there's a lot of tension and emotion in the air, so not the drama."

"Yeah, I guess your right," answered Sora, "And I think my friend might like her too so I don't know what to do. The three of us have been friends for as long as I can remember and I don't want to do anything to mess that up."

Ron was listening though he pretended not to. The instant he heard Sora say something about not messing up a friendship he started listening even more. _This Sora guy sounds like he's in a predicament,_ thought Ron, _I think that's a good mantra though "don't do anything to mess up your friendship," So does that mean that I shouldn't—_

His thoughts were interrupted as a blast shook him to his senses. In fact there were two separate blasts one was directed right at Ron while the second split Sora from Kim. In the next instant more heartless had appeared the neo-shadows and the large bodies. A large group of neo-shadows grabbed Kim before she had time to react

"KP" screamed Ron, he ran towards her but a large body blocked his path. Into the group of heartless stepped at woman clad in green and black clothes.

"Shego," said Ron, "What are you doing here?"

"Well sidekick," she snarled, "I came to turn little Kimmie here into a heartless, you see I'm really the one they listen to Drakken was just a fall guy. I had him loose to you on purpose so you would think the day was won. Now I have you at my mercy!"

She turned around and saw that some of her heartless were being destroyed. She saw a boy with a large key cutting them down and he stepped towards her. HE had two strangers that were very weird with him too.

"Who are you supposed to be?" asked Shego, "another sidekick?"

"He's Sora," said the thing that looked like a duck, "He's the key-blade master"

"Yeah," said the other thing, "And we're here to help him,"

"Let Kim go!" commanded the boy

"So Kimmie you got some new friends," taunted Shego, "Hey the kid's sure got some spunk, and the strangest weapon I've ever seen."

"Fighting you is goon be fun," said Shego, "maybe not as much fun as Possible but- Oh speaking of Possible she's about to have her heart stolen."

The eyes of the neo-shadows flared up and one of them advanced towards the captured Kim with its hand outstretched

"NOOOOOO!" screamed Ron. Before anyone knew what was happening he had jumped clear over the large body that was blocking his way and had landed right by Kim's side. With a new strength he smashed aside the heartless holding her and went after the one trying to take her heart. But he was not fast enough the neo-shadow reached with its hand and instead of grabbing Kim's heart grabbed Ron's.

"RON!" screamed Kim, suddenly she felt a pain in her chest, it was only a brief sensation then she saw Ron. His body was fading; it was slowly turning into shadow within a few seconds Ron had been transformed into a heartless

"Ohh," said Shego, "Well this will really stick a pin in it. Now I have your sidekick under my control and I'll have him turn you into a heartless just for fun." Shego mentally ordered all the neo-shadows away except for the newly created Ron. The she ordered him to take Kim's heart.

The neo-shadow that was Ron only stood their still. It took a hard look at Kim then it vanished into the floor and rematerialized next to Shego and attacked her!

"What!" exclaimed Shego, "This can't be right you aren't supposed to have any free will you are supposed to obey my every command?"

The neo-shadow only kept attacking her

"Fine!" said Shego, "I'll make you pay for that, everyone attack now!"

Sora was ready and charged into the fray. His first priority was to get rid of the large bodies as they were the most dangerous. He watched them charge at him and again timed his reaction perfectly so that he could block their assault and counterattack them. Kim was deep in combat as well and she seemed to fight with new vigor, her expression was hardened and battle ready. They had their work cut out for them getting rid of the heartless and both of them were fighting at their best. Sora broke from the battle to go after Shego, she was still fighting with Ron heartless but turned her attention towards him when he arrived.

"Well pretty boy lets see what you've got," said Shego as she flared up her hands

Sora flew at Shego and quickly realized she was a tough opponent. Her hands were powered up and she easily sent him flying with a punch. Sora was doing his best to fend off her blows and attack her back. Finally he got her locked in a combo

"This is it!" he said as he unleashed an explosion that scored three hits on Shego

Shego was launched away by the blow but came back with an attack of plasma bolts she fired them in rapid succession and got closer to Sora. He saw what she was doing and tried a new tactic.

"Defense," he yelled, In an instant a reflecting dome surrounded him. All of Shego's blots were absorbed by the shield and sent back at her as magic. Shego didn't expect this surprise and was again stunned by the attack. She flew at Sora again and sent him flying with one of her punches, but this time he recovered in mid air and flew back at her slashing with his key blade. This time he began attacking her in the air.

"Back off!" he commanded as he delivered the final blow in an air combo, this time she fell down unable to move. The battle was over…..

* * *

"Kim I don't know what to say," explained a puzzled Wade, "The scan indicates that this is definitely Ron, only as a heartless but I can't find any way to help him."

"Stop saying that Wade!" screamed Kim, "You have to find a way please we can't leave him like this." Her voice was pleading and Kim was almost crying as she desperately tried to talk to Wade.

The heartless Ron was standing still, he hadn't attacked them or done much of anything since the fight had ended he just stood there unable to do anything. Sora starred at Ron and wondered if he was thinking anything at all. This reminded him of his brief time as a heartless how he had almost given up hope. Yet Sora somehow knew that he could be cured and his strong feelings had guided him to…

"I've got an idea!" said Sora, "Kim you said when you saw Ron turn into a heartless you felt a pain in your chest?"

"Yes," she responded, "but what does that matter?"

"Wade can you do a scan on Kim?" asked Sora

"Yeah I guess so," replied Wade, "but what am I looking for?"

"Just do it," said Sora, "I think you'll find something interesting."

Sora held the Kimmunicator and swept it over Kim's body. The scan only took a little while and soon he was finished

"Done," said Wade, "Well I don't see anything out of the ord—Wow Sora did you know that would happen?"

"What is it Wade?" asked Kim, "Is it good news?"

"Umm Kim," said Wade, "Did you know that you have two hearts?"

"Two hearts?!" said a surprised Kim, "What does this mean?"

"I know what this means," said Sora, "Because it happened to me once before."

He looked hard at Kim and hoped he could make her understand

"Kim, Ron's heart is inside you," said Sora, "When he became a heartless his heart wasn't swallowed into darkness like it normally would be. Instead his heart went to you because it was safe there. This can happen on rare occasions, when two people are extremely close so close that their hearts are connected this can happen. I got turned into a heartless once but was able to keep my free will just like Ron. My heart was kept safe inside her just as I had kept her heart safe inside me."

"What does all this mean?" asked Kim who was still very close to crying

"It means that we can save Ron," said Sora, "just show him how much you care about him and his heart will be returned to his body."

Kim walked up to the neo-shadow and wrapped her arms around its body. She thought about all the good times her and Ron had over the years and how she wished that he was back. _Please Ron_, she thought, _you can't leave me like this I can't have your life taken away on my account I must have you back_. Suddenly there was a flash of light, in the next instant the neo-shadow was gone and there stood Ron in its place hugging his best friend.

"Thank you Kim," said Ron, "I could feel nothing but darkness. Thank you for saving me."

"What are you kidding, You saved me from becoming a heartless," retorted Kim.

"I'm just glad to be back that's all," said Ron

"Good to see you again too Ron," came Wade's voice. At that instant the Kimmunicator started to glow a strange color. Sora noticed it and knew what it meant, a new pathway was opening. He readied his key-blade and performed the ritual to open the new path.

"We really have to go now," said Sora, "Ron, Kim, Wade, thank you for everything we'll come back and visit again"

"Oh wait Sora," said Wade, "before you go I have some more information that might be helpful. I received a transmission from that computer I was telling you about. The data was sent to me through a program identified as "TRON" I still wasn't able to hack into the computer but I did learn its physical location so maybe you can take a shot at it. From what I can tell if you can get into the memory systems of this computer you should be able to learn anything you want to know about the heartless and the organization."

"Thanks Wade," said Sora, "where is it?"

"It's in a place called Hollow Bastion, does that ring a bell?"

Sora, Donald, and Goofy's jaw almost dropped at the mention of that place. All this time the answers Sora had been seeking were right in front of him. He simply couldn't believe it.

"Come on guys," called Sora, "We're going back to Hollow Bastion and gonna find out what we can."

* * *

The boy woke up and didn't know where he was. He looked around and saw skyscrapers and neon lights everywhere. It was so dark and eerie he felt it all around him. It troubled him that he couldn't remember how he got here or who he was or even why he was here. He looked around and just felt lost. Then it started to rain. _Great,_ thought the boy, _after everything else that's going on now this. _He moved around trying to find shelter from the rain; surprisingly he was able to run very fast. For a moment he thought that he was some sort of super spy but couldn't ever remember going on any missions. Then he tripped and fell into a puddle. He looked at the reflection starring back at him from the puddle. He had green eyes and blonde hair; also he looked at his face and found that there were no freckles on his face. _This is weird_, he thought, _I feel as if something is wrong with my appearance that I should have brown eyes instead of green and why don't I have any freckles_. But what disturbed him most was the fact that he could not remember his own name. _I should know who I am_, he thought, _and yet I can't even remember my own name; why do I feel something is wrong with my appearance and how did I get here and where is here?_

The boy just sat there and began pondering as it continued to rain….


	4. Chapter 4

**Kingdom Kim**

**Chapter 4**

The tall black figure was standing on a high balcony over-looking what many might assume to be his kingdom. The individual was no king but he did command a great deal of respect and power he also had subordinates. While they were not technically servants Many of them did his bidding and he was the assumed all powerful leader of the group, he was number one, or as most others refered to him, the Superior. He was not doing anything but starring. He starred up at the moon that shone on this world, the moon was no ordinary moon. Its most unusal feature being that it was heart-shaped; it had another sinister use as well but that true power was only known to a select few. These select few had taken up residence in this castle in a world that did not exist.

And so it was that the black figure found himself starring at the moon as more and more small pink objects floated towards it. He seemed satisfied at the rate at which the pink objects were floating towards the moon, and was so immersed in watching them that he did not notice the second figure who appeared beside him.

The second figure appeared from what can best be described as a black hole. He simply came out of nothingness and was next to the first figure. The new arrival was dressed exactly the same as the previous and except for a small difference in height. The two could have been identical.

"Master," said the new figure, "surely you sensed it as I did."

"I sense nothing," said the master, "Neither do you, don't tell me you are trying to feel anything."

"The nothing I felt was the same nothing you felt," answered the new one, "A new nobody has been born, and not a mere dusk."

"I did sense this," replied the master, "but it is not the beast is it?"

"No," replied the other.

"It isn't Sora either?" asked the master.

"No," replied the other.

"And it isn't the girl?" asked the master.

"No," replied the other.

"Then I fail to see why we need to be concerned if it wasn't on of our targets then it is simply no use to us," said the master.

"The fact that he was not reborn a dusk is reason enough to seek him out is it not?" asked the new figure.

"Saix," said the master, finally identifying the new arrival by name, "you know as well as I that there is no rebuilding the Organization. We are not replacing members and I doubt this new arrival is even powerful enough to join."

"Sora and Riku have dealt us heavy blows," said the figure now identified as Saix, "Should we not rebuild our ranks?"

"To what purpose?" demanded the master, "We would have been better of stopping at ten? Numbers eleven, twelve, and thirteen have all betrayed us. And I am beginning to have my doubts about number eight as well; I suspect he might be treacherous."

"Axel brought us the girl," said Saix, "she will be the perfect bait for unleashing Sora's anger."

"I question his motives for doing that," answered the master, "nonetheless I simply do not approve of bringing a new person into the Organization. We simply cannot stand to have us be destroyed from within due to back-stabbing. I will not take the chance that this new individual will betray us."

"Then what should be done about him?" asked Saix

The master pondered for a moment before finally giving his order

"We cannot take the chance that he will betray us or that he will get in our way," he said, "Go and put him out of his misery, we already must have collected a heart from him and it was probably a strong heart at that. Let him fade into nothingness so he will truly feel nothing. This should be no problem for you; with number five gone you are now the strongest fighter in the Organization."

Saix took the compliment and his orders in stride hardly changing his expression.

"Don't take too long," instructed the master, "Our attack on Hollow Bastion will be beginning shortly. I've already sent number nine ahead to prepare the way. Our invasion will follow shortly."

Saix nodded and departed the same way he had arrived

* * *

Back in the downtown of darkness the newest arrival was tromping around the square his head filled with so many thoughts and unable to control them. He was so lost in thought that he barely noticed the man in black arrive.

"Whoa, you startled me," said the boy

The black clad figure said nothing but seemed to stare straight at the boy

"Can you tell me where I am?" asked the boy, "What's going on? Who are you? Or even better who am I?"

"You don't know who you are?" asked the man in black

"No I don't," said the boy, "Strange isn't it?"

The hooded stranger starred at the boy

"You do not remember your name?" asked the man in the cloak, "what is the last thing you remember?"

"I don't know," exclaimed the boy, "My head is all fuzzy and I can't even remember my own name,"

"This has only happened once before," said the stranger, "with Roxas, but maybe I can be of assistance."

With that he threw back his cloak. The boy could now clearly see his face. His face was long and pale he had dark brown eyes that were cold and commanding. He also had sky blue hair that was long and wavy and flowed down past his shoulders. His most terrifying and pronounced feature was the large wound on his face; it was shaped like an "X" and covered the area above his eyes. The boy winced as he wondered how this man might have obtained such nasty gash.

"Firstly you must understand something," said the marked stranger, "you are a nobody. You were created when your heart separated from your body and you feel nothing. You are an incomplete person who can never hope to be whole again. The reason you lack your memories is because your original body has been restored somehow. That is why you cannot remember who you were or even what your name is. But I will see what I can do."

The stranger advanced towards the boy and placed his hand on the boy's forehead. Instantly images began to flash through the boy's head. Images of a young girl with red hair, a Mexican restraint, an ugly small creature, and of monkeys they filled his head. As quickly as it started it stopped and the boy was once again kneeling in the street with the stranger standing over him.

"All those things I saw were from my past life weren't they?" asked the boy

The stranger only nodded

"My real name is….," began the boy, he paused for a long time before finally coming up with, "Ronald…."

There was a long pause before he continued

"When you first said I was a nobody I didn't want to believe it," said Ronald, "But after seeing some of those things I began to remember stuff about myself. I think I used to be an action hero of some sort, and maybe I had a red-headed girlfriend. But my name came back to me and now somehow I know you weren't lying to me. What's your name?"

"I'll tell you my name," said the stranger, "but only because it will be the last thing you hear."

"What do you mean?" asked Ronald now he was shaking

"I mean," said the stranger, "that I have orders to eliminate you. Unfortuatly for you your existence is an inconvience to the Superior and he has ordered you to be terminated. I wouldn't fret too much about it though you will fade back into nothing and the pain will be over for you."

He held out his hand and instantly a large strange weapon appeared in it. The weapon was large and long; it was narrow at its starting point then extended to the end to reveal an almost mace like attachment. The large spikes at the end of the weapon were terrifying indeed.

"By the way my name is Isa," said the stranger, "but you can call me Saix!"

The stranger got ready into a battle position and a slight smile curled on his lips

* * *

"Can you feel it the moon's power?!" asked Saix slowly he rose towards the sky, "Moon shine down!"

Ronald was totally taken aback by what happened next. Saix seemed to have absorbed the power of the moon and was now racing towards him with fire in his eyes. Ronald tried to doge but was quickly struck by the attacker and sent flying high into the air. He barely registered what had happened to him before he was struck again this time sent even higher in the air. As he fell to the ground he did his best to try and throw some punches at Saix but nothing he did seemed to cause him any visual harm.

"BE GONE! BE GONE! BE GONE! MOVE ASIDE!" was all that Saix was saying as he landed blow after blow on the hapless Ronald.

Ronald slowly got to his feet and decided to run away. He ran towards an alley but found that he could not escape. His path seemed to have been cut off by some sort of invisible wall. He turned around and saw that Saix was still coming at him with rage in his eyes. The image of Saix racing towards him might very well be the last he would ever see. Ronald acting more on instinct than sense quickly dove out of the way but he wasn't quick enough and got caught in the shockwave made by Saix's weapon as it hit the ground. Thankfully the blast threw him away from his attacker but it was not long before Saix closed the distance.

_ This guy is unstoppable_, thought Ronald, _hmm unstoppable why does that remind me of something— ah this is no time to be reminiscing. I've got to figure out some way to fight back._

With one brave charge Ronald hurled himself at the oncoming figure and delivered a massive punch to his face. Once again the punch had no effect and Ronald was left wide open Saix struck him with a mighty uppercut and sent him into the air. Ronald was starting to feel the fatigue as almost every muscle in his body ached. He was desperately thinking for a way to fight back. _It can't end like this_, he thought _with me not knowing who I am. Saix only helped pique my interest I have to find out who I was. _Carefully timing his landing he placed both his feet on Saix's face and surprisingly seemed to actually hurt him.

He took a second look at Saix and saw that there was no more rage in his eyes. His aura seemed to have vanished and he no longer possessed superhuman power. He was still holding his weapon and he still was ready to fight. Ronald rushed at him with a renewed confidence and landed blow after blow on him finally sending him flying away. _I can hurt him now;_ he thought _his power has worn off if only I had a real weapon…_

Suddenly in his right hand he noticed a sword. It seemed to have appeared there right after he wished for a weapon. The sword looked like an ordinary katana except that it glowed purple. The strange weapon felt familiar in his hands so Ronald took the sword and again charged at Saix. Once again he managed to deliver a rapid succession of blows that Saix was unprepared for. Ronald was now starting to feel that he had gained the upper hand; suddenly Saix smiled and once again slowly rose up in the air

"Moon shine down!" commanded Saix again. And once again his body was radiating with power.

_ This is insane,_ thought Ronald _how am I supposed to beat this guy when he keeps going all moon rage on me? I really need something that can stop him from going berserk like that _

A split second later he saw that his sword had changed into a weapon exactly like Saix had. Ronald was slightly taken aback but decided that this must be a way of telling him how to stop Saix. He held his weapon steady and as Saix rushed at him swung it at hit him. He was first surprised by the fact that his weapon connected, nothing else he had done earlier had been able to hurt Saix in his berserk form. With more confidence he rushed forward and struck him again and again. Finally after a series of blows Saix was drained of power and fell to the floor

"I misjudged you," said Saix as he fell

Now confident that he could win Ronald charged at Saix hoping to defeat hi before he had a chance to recover

"Stop," commanded Saix, somehow Ronald felt compelled to obey

"You are obviously no push-over," said Saix, "even though my master said I should destroy you I think you could be a valuable asset to our cause."

"What cause?" spat Ronald, "you try to kill me and then invite me to a party."

"I was merely acting on orders," said Saix, "Where I come from either you obey orders or are executed. As you can see I am now willing to place my life on the line for you. I can only hope that this will not be a decision I regret."

"So why risk your life for me?" asked Ronald

"Because I think the Superior is wrong about you and that you could be a valuable ally. Also I'd like to give you a chance to get your memories back. Don't you want that?" asked a gleeful Saix.

Ronald paused for a moment as he considered Saix's words

"So let me see if I understand this," began Ronald, "You were ordered to kill me by some person you keep calling the Superior. Now you won't do it because you think I could be useful. But if you don't carry out your orders you run the risk of being executed. And with all that in mind you still want to help me?"

"Do not worry about me overmuch," chilled Saix, "I can make it so that the one who normally kills traitors is made to look guilty of treason himself. And I do think you can be useful, though we must go over a few rules."

Ronald slowly started walking towards Saix

"I belong to a group that is dedicated to helping those with no hearts (you and me)," began Saix, "The group is organized on a strict hierarchy and I am number seven in that hierarchy. Though some of our members have already deserted us we have done our best to maintain order. We are not accepting any new members so I cannot introduce you directly to the group, at least not yet. I will try and influence the Superior into the notion that we need new members and then and only then will you be counted among us. So first and foremost you see that castle over there?"

Saix pointed off in the distance were the castle seemed to be floating in the sky.

"You are never to enter it," he commanded, "Secondly do not approach any one in a black cloak unless you are sure it is me. The other members of my Organization must not know of your existence until the time is right. Finally be wary of kid with brown spiky hair and a large key, his name is Sora, I don't want you to harm him."

"So you want to keep me on a trial basis or something?" asked Ronald

"Something like that," replied Saix, "Trust me you will soon be welcomed into the Organization with open arms. Oh there are two more things we need to take care of.

Firstly take this."

Saix waved his hand an instantly a black cloak almost exactly the same as the one he was wearing appeared and floated in the air. Ronald put it on and found it fit him just right, almost as if it were tailor made to his specifications.

"This cloak will allow you travel through corridors of darkness unhindered." said Saix, "You can make a pathway to anywhere you want to go just think of where it is and a hole will open that will allow you to travel there. Finally we must change your name"

"Why do I need to change my name?" asked Ronald

"Because you are no longer the person you were," said Saix, "the name Ronald belongs to your past self. Soon you will be part of a brotherhood that have shed their past selves. So let us see what your new name will be."

Saix waved his hand and instantly the letters: 'R' 'O' 'N' 'A' 'L' 'D' appeared in front of the boy. They appeared in bright gold glowing letters. Saix gave them a spin and the letters started rotating faster and faster. Suddenly they stopped and an 'X' was located along with the letters having been rearranged

The boy looked at his new name and starred

"Daxnorl," he said quietly


	5. Chapter 5

**Kingdom Kim**

**Chapter 5**

"Daxnorl," the boy whispered again

"From now on that is your name," said Saix, "As I said before I will do my best to get you into the organization and to help you get a new heart. As for getting your memories you'll have to do that on your own."

"How do I do that?" asked Daxnorl

"You now possess the power to travel anywhere you want. Simply concentrate your dark powers and focus them to make a warp-hole wherever you want to go," answered Saix.

"Here take this." He handed Daxnorl a map

"This is a map of the different worlds that exist it will help guide you. Now I must be off I have business to attend to in Hollow Bastion."

With a wave of his hand Saix created a dark portal and entered it in the next instant he was gone. Leaving the boy in a very confused and lonely state; Daxnorl opened the map he had been given and took a look at it.

"Wonderland, Agra bah, Halloween-town, Twilight-town? These all sound like weird names for places and none of them is ringing and bells in my head." Said Daxnorl, "I don't really want to travel to all of them but I can't think of a better plan."

Suddenly he heard noises behind him, he turned around and saw tiny little creatures they looked like insects but were completely dark moving to and fro and they looked like they were coming at him

"Get away from me!" he shouted, but the heartless kept coming towards him

He again wished he had his weapon and once again it came to life in his hand

"Well this is useful," thought Daxnorl, "all I have to do is think and the weapon comes to me." He lifted the katana and began his attack

With a flourishing slash he danced through the rows of heartless his blade rising and falling and cutting them down with every stroke. He was winning the battle but still felt as though he could do better.

"I wish this thing could change into something that would really help me beat theses things," thought Daxnorl

Again his wish was granted instantly and the katana changed its form, but the form puzzled him a lot. The katana had changed into a large key shaped sword with a silver blade and gold handle.

"This is supposed to work well against them?!" exclaimed the boy, "well here goes nothing!"

Again he charged into the fray and began decimating his foes. He felt his hand glide smooth this time. The blade cut through the creatures much better and he even noticed that some of them were running away and not engaging him at all. He quickly defeated all the heartless in the area.

"I must remember this form," said Daxnorl, "It may be useful in the future but back to my present predicament. Where do I go to get the answers I need?"

He looked at the map a little longer before finally deciding to go o "Port Royal" _maybe I'll be able to find some answers there _he thought. He held out his hand and instantly created a portal of darkness he stepped into it and disappeared

* * *

When he opened his eyes again he saw that he was standing on a rampart overlooking a very gloomy looking town. He felt a slight chill so he pulled his hood over his face he began to take a few steps when suddenly a voice called out to him.

"You! Who are you and why are you here?! Should you not be with the others at attack on Hollow Bastion?!" said a strange voice

Daxnorl turned around and tried to hide his fear. There standing before him was another member of Organization XIII, he could tell because he was wearing a black cloak just like his except his hood was down and Daxnorl could clearly see his face. His face was well shaped with medium length blonde hair and an earing. He had the sort of look about him that he was ready for a game.

"I ask again," said the stranger, "who are you and why are you here?! I require no assistance in bringing my plan to fruition."

Daxnorl had no idea of what to do. If he spoke his voice might give him away and he didn't want Saix to get in trouble. He thought of just leaving but the stranger might pursue him.

"Enough of these games, speak you cur!" demanded the stranger

Not knowing what to do Daxnorl simply opened his hand and created another portal this time he didn't care where he went as long as it was far from here. In the next instant he was leaving and he thought he heard the stranger call to him

"I will report your actions to the Superior," called the blonde man

Daxnorl opened his eyes again and saw that he was in a most peculiar place. He was standing on a cliff that over looked a small village and a large castle in the distance. All around he saw heartless and then he something else caught his eye. Down below in a square-like area he saw a battle was going on. The combatants were both fighting fiercly. One of them was holding a large guitar-like instrument that looked to be a weapon, he was also causing large cascades of water to appear all over the arena. Daxnorl looked closer and saw that he was a member of Organization XIII. _This is great_, he thought, _Saix warned me about exposing myself and the last two places I've traveled to have other members of the Organization there_.

He took a look at the other combatant and noticed that the weapon he was holding was a large key!

_ Hey that's what my sword turned into when I was fighting those black creatures,_ thought Daxnorl, _that kid he looks so young maybe a little older than me he's using that same weapon_.

What was more it looked as though that kid was winning in the fight against the Organization member. He also noticed that the kid was not alone two others were with the kid fighting against the lone black robed member. Daxnorl thought for a second, _I know I'm not supposed to revel myself but maybe if I help him win the fight I can prove that I'm worthy enough to be in the organization and maybe they'll let me in_. He didn't give it much thought but after a split second jumped from his high place down to where the fight was happening.

The four fighters stopped in their tracks as they looked at the new arrival none seemed more surprised than the black-robed boy.

"Who are you?" he asked, "Well I guess it doesn't matter I'm just glad I have back-up lets try and get Roxas to appear."

Daxnorl still had his hood up but brandished his weapon, instantly turning it into the form of the large key. _This may give the boy a shock_, he thought_, and maybe he'll be too scared to fight. _But the yell of surprise came instead from the black-clad boy.

"It can't be!" he exclaimed, "you have the key-blade, Roxas is that you? It has to be!" said the boy. "This means we don't need you Sora. You've outlived your usefulness"

The fight began again as both Daxnorl and the other member went straight at Sora.

"I don't get it," said Sora, "how do you have the key blade?"

"It's over for you Sora," taunted the water wielding demon.

Suddenly Daxnorl remembered something the name Sora. Saix had said not to harm the boy named Sora. But why then was this other member of the Organization fighting the boy. Why was he supposed to be kept alive? What should he do? Was he helping a traitor? It seemed that nothing was going right for Daxnorl and he was again lost in indecisiveness.

Finally summoning up his courage Daxnorl spoke to the water wielder.

"Are we not supposed to be keeping him safe?"

"You sound funny Roxas, said the other boy, "and we don't need him now that we have you. All we need is a key-blade and since you've got one it means that Sora here is yesterday's news."

"I'll show you yesterday's news," yelled Sora he jumped back at the boy and waged a fierce assault on him.

"Roxas help me," screamed the boy.

Something however told Daxnorl that he should quit this fight. He had already risked too much in exposing himself and now this other member thought his name was Roxas. Slightly hating himself he opened his hand and created a portal and vanished.

"Wait where are you going," pleaded the boy, "please don't make me face him alone." The boy was now almost crying, "I can't beat him and I don't want to fade….please"

But Daxnorl had already left and when he looked at where he was now he saw he was back in the same world he had first started in.

"Well this is just great" he said angrily, "Back where I started and my little trip around the worlds may have done more harm than good. I'm still no closer to figuring out who I am"

He sat and kicked the ground and placed his head in his hands not knowing what to do next. It had begun to rain again (it seemed to do that often in this world) he looked at his reflection in a puddle of water and wondered if that was what he had looked like in the past.

* * *

A man of great importance was sitting in front of a large computer. This man had experienced a full and rich life and had been places and seen things that others only dream about. Yet here he was in hiding in a distant world not quite knowing what to do next. So intent he was on hiding that he had covered his face with swarthy red bandages. All that was exposed was a single brown eye.

The man was looking at several different streams of information all of which seemed to make sense to him. He typed in a few things on his computer and waited for results to appear.

Suddenly a portal opened near him and in stepped a black hooded stranger; though the man in red seemed to be expecting him.

"You're late," he said accusingly. His voice was soft yet firm it was distinct and flowing

"I was leaving behind a clue for Sora," said the man, "You know if he figures it out he may come here soon and I thought we were going to abandon this place."

"He won't come right away," said the red man, "there are still problems for him to deal with on other worlds. At any rate we will abandon this house after I have finished solving one last dilemma."

"I assume that's why you called me here," said the black robed man.

"Yes that is why I called you here Ansem," replied the other finally identifying the man in black by name.

"You don't have to call me that," said Ansem, "Even if I have to get used to it I would prefer my other name."

"Are you ever going to tell Sora?" asked the red man, "I'm sure even he could see past your appearance, and you were the one who started calling yourself Ansem. Forgive me if that is the name I choose to give you."

"I would have thought you would have wanted that name for someone else…" replied Ansem.

"My name has been stolen from me," answered the bandaged man, "I have nothing but my vengeance and a memory of who I was, and besides I have my own new name: DIZ. And that is how I shall call myself."

"Well with this talk of names aside why don't you tell me why you called me here?" asked Ansem.

"Well it quite serious," said Diz, "a new nobody has been born…" he paused and let the effect of his words sink in.

"A new nobody?!" said a surprised Ansem, "but who is it and are you sure it's not Sora."

"I have no idea who it is," responded Diz, "But I am sure of one thing and that is that it is NOT Sora. And it isn't one of the people that the Organization was targeting. Or else we would have heard of it by now. I have a feeling that this new nobody was made by accident and is now wandering alone and lost. If it was truly an accident then I doubt the Organization will actively try and recruit them. Still it means that somewhere out there on one of the worlds where Sora was involved something bad happened."

"I guess we have no choice but to destroy it then," responded Ansem

"First we must figure out who it was and where they were created," said Diz, "I think we might find one nobody willing to help us out."

"Who?" asked Ansem?

"Why our red, spiky haired friend," said Diz, "He has betrayed the Organization and it seems that he would be receptive to talking to you. I daresay that you have conversed with him before.

"How did you know?" asked Ansem.

"The same way I know you didn't take care of Namine," said Diz, "I know a lot more than you think. But enough talk it will be up to you to contact Axel and find out what he knows about the new nobody."

"You don't seem concerned about what he will do," said Ansem, "I thought you wanted revenge."

"Axel may have had a "change of heart" if I may say so I think you will find that we don't need to worry about him anymore."

With that Ansem stretched out his hand and opened a portal. He entered it in hopes of finding out more information.

* * *

Daxnorl got up and kicked the curb he was sitting on. He had been sitting in this place for quite some time now and was getting sick of it. He was tempted to leave and try his hand at adventuring again but suddenly a dark figure appeared next to him. The figure was already removing his hood and Daxnorl could see that it was none other than Saix.

"Saix," he began, "listen I'm kinda lost and I don't know what to—

That was all he said before Saix in one mighty blow made his weapon appear and quickly slashed it at Daxnorl's face. Daxnorl was caught unawares and sent flying back, before he had time to recover Saix was upon him again and delivered a swift kick to his abdomen.

"Wait Saix please," coughed Daxnorl, "I'm sorry I—

"You what?" bellowed Saix, "You revealed yourself to two members of the Organization and now suspicion has fallen on me. You are lucky that one of the members is now dead and the other one is of little importance to any of us."

Daxnorl got to his knees trying to get up. Saix put his fists together and hit him hard on his back knocking him down hard. Saix took out his weapon and prepared hit him again but Daxnorl raised his sword and blocked the blow.

"That's enough," commanded Daxnorl, "I don't care what I've done I won't be used as a punching bag by anyone." He stood firm and was ready to attack, but Saix calmly calculated the situation.

Saix noticed that Daxnorl was focused and prepared. His eyes also had changed color and were glowing blue. He decided to try another tactic.

"You had to be reprimanded for your mistakes," said Saix, "I trust you will not make anymore again."

Daxnorl shook his head.

"Good," continued Saix, "Now I have an assignment for you. I have spoken to the Superior and have come up with a way to test whether or not you are worthy to enter the Organization. We recently had one of our members betray us and now to make an example of him you will be the one who disposes of him."

"D-d-d-dispose of him," stuttered Daxnorl.

"That's right," answered Saix, "get rid of him, make him fade, kill him. You get the idea."

"Is it really necessary to kill him," asked Daxnorl, "And how do you know he really betrayed you maybe there's been some sort of misunderstanding."

"There are no arguments here," spoke Saix, "You will take care of him if you want to join the organization, and have any hope of being whole again." Saix held up a medium sized picture of a boy with green eyes and long spiky red hair. "This is your target," he said, "his name is Axel he may also be called "A Flurry of Dancing Flames" his power is fire and his weapons are charkhas."

Daxnorl took a long look at the picture; there was something about red hair and green eyes that was reminding him of something. Though what it was he couldn't remember. _He's not the only red haired, green eyed person I know,_ thought Daxnorl; _I could almost swear I know someone else who has long red hair and green eyes_. He was still staring at the picture when Saix snapped him back to reality.

"Do you understand your orders?" he asked

Daxnorl nodded

"Good, if you want to find him you have the innate ability to sense other nobodies; it's called "Nothing Sense." Everyone in the Organization has that ability so make good use of it and use it to find Axel. Don't forget you have to equip the ability in order to use it, I hope you have enough AP." said Saix.

Saix turned to leave and in the next instant disappeared, leaving Daxnorl alone and wondering what to do next.

Daxnorl wasn't prepared to kill someone that much was evident he didn't want to kill anyone but it seemed that killing would be his only option if he wanted to join the Organization. He sat down and pondered things for awhile but couldn't come up with any answers

_ Maybe I can beat this guy up enough so that he'll surrender,_ he thought, _Then I can take him back to the Organization. So what if they kill him it's not like I actually did anything to him. If I take him back then I'm not responsible for what they do to him. That's that. _

Daxnorl did his best to rid himself of any guilt and once again stepped into the darkness hoping to find his prey.

* * *

Daxnorl reappeared inside a large square with colored lights all around. It looked like he was in some sort of town, but he didn't know where. Neon lights were all around only it wasn't dark or foreboding. It looked similar to the place he had just left but also felt different. He didn't feel danger or terror or malice of any kind here and it wasn't raining.

"Well, well, well," said a voice from behind.

Daxnorl turned around and saw just the person he was looking for. This had to be Axel. He was wearing a dark cloak had spiky red hair and glaring green eyes.

"I knew they'd be after me quick," he said, "I thought I'd be safe hiding here. Not that many people come to Traverse Town these days."

"You're Axel aren't you?" asked Daxnorl

"Yeah that's my name," he responded, "I see you've got it memorized."

Daxnorl threw off his hood to revel his face to Axel

"Now that's interesting," said Axel, "I heard that a new nobody was created but I never thought that Xemnas would actually try and recruit new members. Especially since the last three members all betrayed the Organization. So who are you supposed to be?"

"My name doesn't matter," said Daxnorl, "Only yours does, and if you want to avoid injury I suggest you come quietly with me."

"Oh the newest member of the Organization thinks he can order me around," chortled Axel, "You know as a former member let me give you some advice pal. They will never help you."

"What do you mean?" asked Daxnorl

"Just what I mean," said Axel, "I joined the Organization to try and get my heart back but they don't really care about trying to help us. I wonder if they ever did."

"Shut up, you're lying," accused Daxnorl.

"Having no heart is liberating," taunted Axel, "I've done terrible things including kidnapping and murder and felt no remorse whatsoever cause I had no heart. That's why everyone in the Organization doesn't care who they hurt or what they do in order to accomplish their goals. Its funny Roxas was the one who first suspected that the Organization was up to no good. He thought there were other ways to get hearts without having to hurt anyone or anything. That was part of the reason he left, and now he's whole again."

"Wait are you telling me he found another way to get his heart back?" asked Daxnorl.

"Well it only worked for him," said Axel "you see when he was turned into a nobody his original self was somehow restored from being a heartless. No one is sure how it happened but he had an original self to go back to. No one else in the Organization has that so we can't get our hearts back the way he did."

"Well so far the only way I have to get a heart back is to join the Organization and that means bringing you in traitor," yelled Daxnorl, "So I ask you one more time if you are going to come with me or am I going to have to bring you in broken."

"I'd really rather not fight you," said Axel, "but I'm not going back and I have a reputation to keep so lets get this started."

With that Axel made his flaming weapons appear and Daxnorl summoned his katana. Then remembering the useful form he switched his katana into the key blade.

"Whoa!" exclaimed Axel, "How did you do that? What kind of weapon is that?"

"I can make this change into any weapon I want," said Daxnorl, "Ready to surrender?"

"I think I see why the Organization wants you so badly," said Axel, "fine let's fight but don't say I didn't warn you."


	6. Chapter 6

**Kingdom Kim**

**Chapter 6**

For most of the residents of Twilight town life was a simple. The denizens of the city were a motley mixture of those who had come from many different worlds. They helped each other and supported each other when nessecccary. Also they avoided going into the 2nd and 3rd districts if they could. Monsters were rumored to live there and only the brave and or the foolhardy would go after them. Even so many of the citizens of twilight town were beginning to hear loud noises coming from the third district and none of them dared to investigate what they were.

Had they bothered to see what the source of the commotion was they would have noticed two warriors locked in combat. Two combatants who were both powerful in their own right were fighting in the third district...

Axel charged straight at Daxnorl and slashed at him with his powerful weapons. Daxnorl evaded the attack and in response hit Axel on the back with his keyblade. Axel absorbed the blow and turned around catching the other with one of his chakrahs sending him away.

"Is that all you've got?" taunted the red-haired fighter

Daxnorl was wordless in his answer and instead charged again at Axel. He lifted his keyblade and rained blow upon blow on Axel, but most of his attacks were easily blocked by Axel's weapons. Daxnorl then jumped back and began to think of how he might turn the tide. He had little time however as Axel too this opportunity to launch one of his chakrahs at him the weapon was sharp and on fire and hurtling straight for Daxnorl. But he was unfazed and calmly stood waiting for it to come nearer. Then he took his weapon and changed it into a baseball bat. He swung with all his might and connected with the incoming projectile sending it back at its owner.

The chakrah came back at almost double its speed but since it was coming towards Axel he simply stretched out his hand and called it back to him.

"You can't hurt me with my own weapon," said Axel.

"Are you sure about that?" questioned Daxnorl. In the next instant he turned his weapon into one of Axels chakrahs.

Daxnorl charged at Axel and was ready to attack him but Axel was already ready for him; he got his weapons ready and in quick succession fired them at Daxnorl.

"Get back," he shouted as he hit Daxnorl full on.

Daxnorl was sent back by the blow and struggled to stay on his feet. Axel smirked in triumph and raised his weapons over his head.

"You won't forget this," he said.

In the next instant flames had grown all around him. The entire area was engulfed by 10ft high flames that trapped Daxnorl and let Axel have all the advantage he needed. Axel leap outside the fiery circle and began to charge at Daxnorl from outside the flames hitting him and leaving no room for a counter –attack.

Daxnorl concentrated hard and switched his weapon into a shield. This shield was extremely large and flat and had spikes on the top of it. It was deep blue and looked like it could stop anything. Daxnorl got into position and the next time Axel charged he charged right into the shield.

Axel was stunned as he crashed; Daxnorl took advantage of his distraction and delivered a blow with the shield which was surprisingly powerful.

"How did you know about that form?" said Axel, "how did you do that?"

"I told you," replied Daxnorl, "I can change this into any form I want and it looks like I made the right call.

Axel was starting to realize that he had underestimated his foe and decided he had better up the ante.

"Time to trap u completely," he exclaimed. And with that he raised his weapons into the air and suddenly he was surrounded by flames. In the next instant the flames had spread and the ground was now covered in fire. The situation looked hopeless Daxnorl was surrounded by a ring of fire and now the floor was burning him.

_I need to think of something fast_, he thought, _but what do I do?_

Daxnorl was genuinely frightened now. He was starting to panic and felt completely helpless. It was then that it happened! He started glowing blue, it was a strange sensation but he looked all over his body and noticed that he was surrounded by a faint blue aura.

_This is totally weird_, he thought, _but I feel stronger now. Like I have the strength of a gorilla, the speed of a chimp, and the flexibility of an orangutan I feel unstoppable. Wait a minute I have so much strength and whatever weapon I want. If I remember correctly Saix's looked like this..._

With another thought he changed his weapon into the claymore he had seen Saix use. He felt so much energy and power inside him it was time to let it out!

He began rampaging in a similar way to what Saix had done. It wasn't quite as effective but he was using his newfound power to its fullest extent. Finally he caught Axel in an attack and delivered blow upon blow to him. After several hits both the fire wall and the flaming floor had vanished. Daxnorl ended his blitz and came down next to a defeated Axel.

"Your stronger than I thought," admired Axel, "I guess I have no choice but to put my entire being into a last attack. It's not like I really had anything to exist for anyway."

Axel was about to do just that when another voice stopped him.

"You don't want to do that Axel," said the voice, "not yet anyway."

Another Organization member had appeared out of nowhere. At least it looked like an Organization Member he was wearing the same black cloak and was holding a curved blade.

"Hello Riku," spat Axel, "have you met the newest member of Xemnas's little group of playmates?"

"I came to get introduced," he replied, "and to find out where he came from."

"Who are you?" demanded Daxnorl

"It doesn't matter who I am," said the person identified as Riku, "the question is who are you?"

"I don't know," said Daxnorl, "that's why I'm with the Organization to try and find out who I really am or was."

"I'm telling you they are not gonna help you out." said Axel, "they just want to use you. Why do you think they sent you to kill me? None of them have the courage to do it themselves and if you failed well it wouldn't be a big loss anyway."

"Shut-up," yelled Daxnorl, "I don't believe you." Though in the back of his mind he could hear the truth in Axel's words and wondered what he would do.

"Can you remember anything about your past life?" asked Riku

"No, I can't," replied Daxnorl

"Wait you can't!" exclaimed Riku, "but that's not possible. That only happened to Roxas and the only reason he couldn't remember was because….."

"….His original self was restored," finished Axel. He turned to face Daxnorl. "What's your original name? They must have told you to create your new one."

"My original name was Ronald," said Daxnorl, "It was all I was able to remember."

"Hmmm," began Riku, "I believe that a Ronald lives in the world called Middleton. It's a world where…."

He never finished his sentence as soon as he said Middleton Daxnorl had quickly created a portal and disappeared inside.

"You better catch him before he does something stupid," advised Axel, "I'll help you if you want."

"No," said Riku, "I don't think I will."

"Why not?" asked Axel

"Remember how Roxas wanted to find out answers on his own," said Riku, "I always wondered what would have happened if he had been allowed to find them out on his own. You may not believe this but DIZ actually feels sorry for what Roxas had to go through. I think that if Roxas had met Sora he would have wanted to be rejoined of his own accord. So I think this time I will let Daxnorl meet his other half and see what happens then."

"I for one don't think it will go down so peacefully," said Axel

"Well then I guess it's a good thing Sora still has to revisit Middleton," replied Riku, "if things go pear shaped I'm sure he can handle it. Oh and Axel"

"Yeah," scoffed Axel

"I trust you'll show him the way when the time is right?" asked Riku

Axel hesitated a few moments before answering, "Yeah you can count on me."

* * *

When Daxnorl first arrived in Middleton he didn't know what to make of it. He had appeared outside a giant restrant in the shape of a large sombrero. It seemed strangely familiar to him and he began to walk towards it. As he got closer he started feeling a pain in his head as memories came flooding back to him.

"_Come on Ron we practically live here anyway," said a beautiful young girl with red hair and green eyes (that's where he had remembered it from)_

"_Kim never work where you food," replied a lanky blonde-haired teenager (he looks so familiar)_

"_It's the only way," said the girl, "the 'rents were totally neg on just buying me the jacket."_

"_Did you try the puppy dog pout," asked Ron_

"_No effect," replied Kim, "I want the jacket I have to earn it."_

"_Harsh," answered Ron, he then proceeded to do some sort of weird combination with his food arranging it in a new way."_

Daxnorl was returned to reality and saw he was still standing in front of the large restart. The scene he had just witnessed must have taken place inside.

_That girl,_ he thought, _she's beautiful and it looked like she was hanging out with me. Could it be? Did I have a girlfriend in my past life?_

Daxnorl looked in the window of the restraut and looked at his reflection. _That boy,_ he thought, _he looked a lot like me, was he my original self? But he looks like a loser how could anyone especially a girl as pretty as that want to hang out with him? That couldn't have been me I'm a lot stronger than that._

He was still standing and starring at himself when suddenly he heard a voice from behind him.

"I didn't know it was already Halloween," came a voice

Daxnorl looked around and saw a brown haired girl standing and looking at him.

"So are you supposed to be one of those Goth types, black is so out," she teased, you look like a real loser."

For some reason that comment seemed to have stirred up something deep inside Daxnorl, but before he could come up with a response he slipped into another flashback.

_Ron was holding what looked like a dog's head and it looked like it was foaming_

"_The crowd will eat it up, taste it its banana cream," exclaimed Ron_

"_Yum," replied Kim sarcastically_

"_This idea is idiotic," fumed the brown haired girl (its her! The one that just talked to me), "the entire student body will laugh at you."_

"_But," protested Ron_

"_Not with, at," she continued_

"_Look," began Ron_

"_Loudly and cruelly, they will laugh,"_

Ron was beginning to get worked up and as Daxnorl came back to reality he found that he was getting angry too.

"Zone out much," said the girl, "why don't you like try caffeine pills or something?"

"You and I are enemies aren't we?" asked Daxnorl

"I've never even met you," replied the girl, "although you do like that stoppable kid."

"What's his name?" asked Daxnorl, "and is he dating a girl with red hair and green eyes?"

"You think Kim and Ron are dating? The idea is almost laughable!" laughed the girl and she did indeed begin laughing, "he's way out of her league, heck he doesn't even have a league."

With that the girl left still laughing she turned back and uttered one more cutting remark.

"Oh and if your thinking of dating Kim Possible forget it; If she's not in his league she's definitely out of yours."

That was all it took to set Daxnorl off. Once again his body began glowing blue and once again he felt a rush of strength come upon him. He glided towards the girl and blocked her path picking her up by the throat.

"I think you need a lesson in manners miss," He stared deep into the girl's eyes and saw her fear. She began screaming and Daxnorl let her go she ran away terrified.

_I bet I taught her,_ thought Daxnorl, _but I wonder if what she said was true?_

"Hey you there," said a voice

Daxnorl turned but then quickly turned back, he covered his face with his hood and looked again. Kim and Ron were standing a few yards away starring at him.

"I don't like Bonnie much either," said Kim, "but I think that was a little extreme."

"And why'd you cover your face?" asked Ron

"Forgive me," pleaded Daxnorl, "I over reacted, but enough about her. Tell me boy are you named Ronald?"

Ron looked a bit puzzled but still answered the question.

"My name is Ronald Stoppable, who are you?"

"I'm called Daxnorl," replied the figure, "but it doesn't matter because I've finally found you! Please let me shake your hand!

Ron looked at Kim both of them seemed puzzled by this strange request. Neither of them were getting a good vibe from the stranger.

"Why don't you show us your face first?" asked Kim

"I can't," said Daxnorl, "I'm horribly scarred."

"Why do you want to shake my hand anyways?" quizzed Ron

"I've wanted to meet you for a long time Ron," answered Daxnorl.

Daxnorl extended his arm and invited a nervous Ron to shake his hand. Ron slowly inched forward and took the strangers hand. When he did something amazing happened! The point where their hands touched started to glow golden both of them seemed to feel a new sort of connection drawing them together.

Daxnorl was feeling more than that. His head began to throb as once again images flashed in his brain, Images of long forgotten memories. Everything was finally coming back to him….

_He saw Kim and Ron at a preschool meeting for the first time_

_ "Your weird," said Kim, "but I like you. My name's Kim Possible."_

_ "I'm Ron, said Ron, "Ron Stoppable."_

_ He saw them on their first mission_

_ "Truth in Advertising Kim," said young Ron, "your website says you can do anything."_

_ "Well now it sounds braggy," replied Kim_

_ He saw the moment he was made_

_ "Fighting you is goon be fun," said Shego, "maybe not as much fun as Possible but- Oh speaking of Possible she's about to have her heart stolen."_

_The eyes of the neo-shadows flared up and one of them advanced towards the captured Kim with its hand outstretched_

"_NOOOOOO!" screamed Ron. Before anyone knew what was happening he had jumped clear over the large body that was blocking his way and had landed right by Kim's side. With a new strength he smashed aside the heartless holding her and went after the one trying to take her heart. But he was not fast enough the neo-shadow reached with its hand and instead of grabbing Kim's heart grabbed Ron's. _

"_RON!" screamed Kim, suddenly she felt a pain in her chest, it was only a brief sensation then she saw Ron. His body was fading; it was slowly turning into shadow within a few seconds Ron had been transformed into a heartless_

* * *

In the next instant it was all over and Daxnorl collapsed to his knees

"I remember everything now," he exclaimed, "I've gotten all my memories back and now I know who I was I know who you are." He looked towards Ron.

"But I know the truth too," he lamented, "If I join back together with you I'll fade away. My heart will belong to you again."

Ron looked puzzled.

"What are you talking about?" he asked

"No nobody wants to fade and I won't no matter what it takes," Daxnorl kept going on not paying attention to either Ron or Kim. "And I don't want to fade I can't fade," he was almost crying now.

"Hey I think it's time you showed us your face," asked Kim

"But how can I remain how can I take your heart?" pondered Daxnorl

"Whose heart?" thought Ron, "wait a minute take a heart you must be a heartless!"

"I'm not a heartless!" exclaimed Daxnorl, "I'm your nooo- I'm no one in particular. Wait a sec I just thought of it I know someone who knows a thing or two about magic, maybe he can help."

With a wave of his hand he created a portal.

"Hey Stoppable," he ordered, "your coming with me."

"What, no way, "said Ron

"You want him, you're going to have to go through me," said Kim

"If you insist," said Daxnorl. With that he powered up and instantly turned a light shade of blue.

"Oh and now that I have my memories back, I know how to use my power unlike you Ron," he chortled

Daxnorl powered up and unleashed a mighty punch at Kim, the blow never landed as she was over a yard away but she still felt the force of the blow knock her back a long way. Kim was amazed at how powerful the punch was too. Daxnorl looked straight at Ron and with a flick of his wrist beckoned him to come. Although Ron was a good distance away he felt pulled toward the black figure and drawn in his clutches. With a final laugh Daxnorl pulled Ron into the portal and vanished.

* * *

"How are you feeling Sora?" asked Goofy

The trio was aboard the gummi ship after just leaving from the beast's castle.

"I feel alright," said Sora, "that has to have been my toughest battle yet." He was thinking about how he had just fought Xaldin.

"Those Organization members are tough," said Donald, "they seem to get harder and harder. I'll bet we'll have to fight all of them."

"Oh man," thought Sora, "we've only defeated two, and if there are 13 members that's gonna take forever. We sure could use some help on this one."

"Yeah," said Goofy, "It sure would be great if we knew more about each member and what they could do."

"Well guys," smiled Sora, "we have to stay positive, and keep on going other people need our help you know. We've got to make sure the Organization isn't messing things up."

"It looks like our next stop is Middleton again," said Donald, "We have to make sure that Kim is alright."

"Well let's get going then," said Sora his spirits high. He was ready for anything.

* * *

Ron was tied to chair in a familiar place; he was at Lord Monkey Fists Manor. The phantom in black had brought him hear for some reason and was busy talking to Monkey Fist at that very moment. Ron had heard brief snippets of their conversation. It sounded like the black guy had wanted a heart; he wanted to be whole again or something like that. The guy in black had said stuff about not fading and being the person in control. Apparently he believed that since Monkey Fist knew about mystical stuff he might be able to help still didn't help Ron to understand what this was all about in the first place. Who was this guy and why did he seem to know so much about him? His thoughts were interrupted as the unknown assailant appeared in front of him.

"Who, who are you," asked Ron

"Someone form the dark," replied Daxnorl

"Well I want to know what you're up to," spat Ron

"And I want to know why she picked you," said Daxnorl

"What are you talking about?" asked Ron, "I have no idea what you're saying."

"Do you really want to know who I am," asked Daxnorl, "well let me show you my face maybe that will answer a few of your questions."

With that Daxnorl pulled off his hood. Ron starred and the face before him and was stunned in disbelief.


	7. Chapter 7

**Kingdom Kim**

**Chapter 7**

Ron was looking at his assailant and couldn't believe what he was seeing.

"You-you look just like me! Who are you?" he demanded

"You haven't figured out who I am?" asked Daxnorl, "look in your heart and see if you can't find the answer."

"Look dude are you some cloning project of Draken's or my never before known evil twin or what." Continued Ron

"Why don't you just call me your better half for now," said Daxnorl, "and once I figure out how to take your heart I will be your better half forever. Trust me its better this way"

"What do you mean?" asked Ron, "and how will this possibly be better?"

"You will no longer be the buffoonish, stupid, and cowardly Ron Stoppable," replied Daxnorl, "once I take over you will be the handsome, intelligent, and courageous Ron Stoppable."

"Well as much as I like the sound of that," began Ron, "I'd much rather have my own heart and body, my heart was already stolen once and-" he stopped as something began to click with him.

"Yes," groaned Daxnorl, "Your heart was once stolen you remember that." He paused to let the effect of his words sink in. "Tell me," he continued, "do you know what a nobody is?"

* * *

Sora and Co. had landed back in Middleton right by the Mexican eatery, he still hadn't managed to try the food but Sora's attention was quickly diverted to Kim who was talking on her kimmunicator.

"Do you have any leads Wade?" she asked desperately

"Sorry Kim," replied Wade, "There have been no demands or ransoms of any kind from any of your regular villains and I can't find a description for anyone in a black cloak."

"If we ever get out of this," said Kim, "we really need to talk about getting Ron chipped."

"We also really need to talk about the ethical ramifications of that," replied Wade sternly, "but help may have arrived."

Sora, Donald, and Goofy approached and Kim was extremely relived to see them.

"Thank goodness you guys are here," she said, "I need some major help Ron has been kidnapped,"

"Kidnapped?" said Goofy, uh-oh we've gotta help her find her friend

"Definitely," said Sora, "I'm looking for a friend too and if there's anything I can do to help I will."

"Thanks guys," said Kim, "I can't really say much about the kidnapper except he was in a black cloak."

That sentence struck fear into the hearts of Sora and Co. because they all understood at once what it meant. They knew that they had better begin helping immediately.

"A black cloak means Organization XIII," said Goofy, "your friend is being held by them and so is Sora's. Maybe if we find Ronald we'll find Kairi too."

Sora was extremely excited at that prospect and thought that maybe this would be the moment.

"If only we had more information about the Organization," said Donald

"What are you talking about?" chimed in Wade, "You have all the information you could hope to have."

"Huh?!" said Donald, "what do you mean?"

"Sora," asked Wade, "didn't you access the Hollow Bastion main frame the one I told you about; the one with information about this Organization."

"Yeah," said Sora, "but we didn't find anything useful except Ansem's true identity."

"What are you talking about?" fumed Wade, "there was way more information than that in the computer. You do know that you have to do more than hit random buttons to make a computer work right."

Donald looked to the side and began shuffling his feet

"Anyway you have me and I can get the info you need," smiled Wade, "just give me a sec to hack into that computer. Now that the MCP's hold has loosened I should be able to get in."

"Wait," said Sora, "it would be easier if I just gave you the password,"

"Don't need it," smirked a confident Wade, "I'll be right back."

* * *

The gang waited a whole 10 minutes for Wade to reappear and when he did the smile was wiped off his face.

"Alright give me the password," he asked, "I don't know what kind of anti hacking system that computer has but this program called Tron eliminated me at every turn. It's almost like it's capable of human thought."

Sora and the gang enjoyed their own private smirk at Wade's failure before giving him the password.

"And I'm in," exclaimed Wade, "there's a ton of info here about heartless, nobodies, and the Organization. What should we look at first?"

Sora was deep in thought trying to think about what was most important to find out about. Finally he turned to Wade.

"I want to know where Organization XIII's headquarters is," said Sora

Wade punched in the command on his computer and began looking at the results; when he was done he spoke to Sora.

"Well I have good news and bad news," he said, "The good news is that I found where their headquarters are. It's in a world that doesn't exist it's where all nobodies are born. The bad news is there's no way to get there. You have to travel along a dark corridor in order to get there."

"What does that mean?" asked Sora

"It means," replied Wade, "that only the Organization Members can get there. You know that they can travel through dark corridors right."

"Master Yen Sid said that's how they move," exclaimed Donald

"Garsh is that where they go when they disappear?" asked Goofy

"But we have the gummi ship," said Sora, "is there any way to get to this world that doesn't exist?"

"I'll keep trying," said Wade, "but what else do you want to know?"

"Who kidnapped Ron and where is he?" asked Kim, "I got a look at the guy but only from the back. Wade do you have pictures of these so-called members?"

"Better than that," said Wade, "I've got full dossiers on all the members; this may prove useful to you to Sora lets have a look."

Sora and Kim got close to the screen. Wade's face vanished to be replaced by a sinister looking photo of a face Sora knew all too well.

"That's Xemnas," said Sora, "according to Axel he's the leader of the Organization."

"That's right Sora," explained Wade, "The organization is ruled through a hierarchy each member is given a number that denotes their rank in the Organization and the order with which they joined. Each member also has a unique weapon, title, and attribute. According to this file Xemnas is the Superior and uses dark power as well as two dark energy swords."

"That wasn't him," said Kim

Wade punched a few more buttons; a new face appeared another one Sora recognized

"We saw him in the Land of the Dragons," said Sora, "that's all I really remember."

"Well remember this Sora," said Wade, "his name is Xigbar he's number 2 in the Organization. He has magic bullets and two magic guns and is able to control gravity."

"We'll probably have to fight him soon," said Goofy

Another split second later a new face had appeared a scary and serious face.

"He was in the Beasts Castle," said Sora, "we just came from fighting him and man was he tough. It felt like we were fighting the wind itself."

"That might be because his attribute is wind," said Wade, "He's number 3 Xaldin and in addition to controlling wind has six lances that he can use at the same time because he controls wind. But the good news is he's no longer part of the Organization. You must have defeated him because according to this file he's deceased."

"Deceased?" said Kim, "Sora you killed him?!"

"Well not really" said Sora, "I had no choice it was either him or me. He wanted to fight and he was gonna kill me."

"Well remember," said Wade, "They are nobodies so they really can't die they just sort of fade once they don't have any power left to keep them here. Besides they have no hearts, so they don't care what they have to do in order to accomplish their goals; moving on."

The next image came up and Sora starred at it for just a bit longer

"I've never seen him before," said Sora, "but he looks so familiar."

"His name is Vexen," said Wade, "He's number 4 also known as the Chilly Academic and controls ice. It's unlikely you've met him because he's been deceased for almost a year now."

"Wak," said Donald, "you mean he's already been defeated?"

"Yeah," replied Wade, "guess you won't have to worry about fighting him."

"But I think we did fight him," burst in Sora, "this may sound crazy but I think I've fought him before."

"Well according to the file he wasn't defeated in battle he was executed for betraying the Organization," said Wade. "But I don't know much else and if you don't have to fight him even better. Let's move on shall we."

Wade punched in some more keystrokes and brought up a very serious looking face. This man was obviously not someone to mess with.

"Not to much info on him," said Wade, "but he's also deceased so you don't have to worry about him. He was called Lexeaus, the Silent Warrior and he was the strongest fighter in the Organization."

"Wade it wasn't any of these guys," exclaimed Kim, "and we're wasting time searching through members that don't exist. All I know was that he had blonde hair."

"Let me run a search on that," said Wade, "let's see well there are only 2 members with blonde hair and one of them has been defeated, but just too make sure."

He pulled up a picture of a tall girl. She looked mean yet beautiful, although her smile made her look evil.

"It might have been a girl," wondered Kim, "the person had a somewhat high voice and the hair color is the same in fact the hair and the voice almost reminded me a bit of Ron, but it couldn't have been him."

"Well upon further investigation it couldn't be her," deduced Wade, "she's also a deceased member of the Organization, her name is Larxene. And she died about the same time as Vexen."

"She looks familiar too," said Sora, "I'm almost certain I've met her before."

"Well like I said," responded Wade, "she's gone so no sense worrying about it. That other person I thought was a member of the Organization wasn't after all. She was a girl with blonde hair too although she is in a category of special people related to the Organization."

"What do you mean?" asked Kim

"I mean that these people aren't actual members but are still important enough to have files on them," came Wade's response, "there are 3 such people 2 of them are girls and the third one is a guy. Hmmm this guy is the most recent candidate for membership lets see if they have a picture of him."

Wade did some more calculating and tried to bring up the picture of this new unknown agent. When he did he spit out his soda and fell backwards out of his chair.

"Wade are you all right?" asked Kim, "Wade come in respond!"

* * *

"So your saying that you are my nobody, you are actually a part of me," asked Ron

"Yes I was formed when you foolishly gave yourself up to be turned into a heartless, but somehow you were able to return to your original form and now I must find a way to take over so I'm in control," said Daxnorl

"Why do you want to call the shots," asked Ron

"Because you haven't been calling the right ones," answered Daxnorl, "I on the other hand have confidence, good fighting abilities, and am much handsomer than you. What's more I don't have a fear of monkeys and I know how to use my powers."

"Your point being," asked Ron

"My point being that I am not some mere goofball side kick," said Daxnorl, "I am a confident and able fighter and will be much more useful to Kim than you could ever hope to be."

"I can be all those things on my own," protested Ron

"But your not," said Daxnorl, "and I plan to correct that, where the devil is monkey fist?"

"You don't need to get impatient with me," said a sinister voice. Monkey Fist appeared out of his secret room where he was holding a small box.

"What do you have their?" asked Daxnorl

"It's an ancient Tibetan artifact," said Monkey Fist, "It's rumored to be able to steal souls from people."

"That's not quite what I had in mind," said Daxnorl, "but it might work."

"By the way," began Monkey Fist, "I must thank you for these new servants you provided me, I thought monkey ninjas were good, but now I have monkey heartless."

Monkey Fist waved hand and power-wilds appeared around him they were ready to do his bidding.

"So now I have a new army of minions and a young apprentice ready to do my bidding," said Monkey Fist, "you know Ron when you first absorbed the mystical monkey powers I thought it was terrible. But you don't know how to use them to your full potential, Daxnorl here does. And what's more he's promised to be my student, but the icing on the cake is that after today you will finally be eliminated and only I will remain with mystical monkey powers."

With that Monkey fist began to laugh.

* * *

"Wade are you there?" asked Kim nervously

"Yeah I'm here," he replied, "and I don't think you're going to like what I have to say. I think I know who kidnapped Ron."

"Well who was it?" asked Kim.

"It was Ron's nobody," exclaimed Wade

"But Ron doesn't have a nobody," said Goofy

"Yeah that's crazy," said Sora, "I mean he's never turned into a heart- oh wait a sec…."

"It happened last time you were here," said Kim to Sora, "he was trying to rescue me from Shego,"

"But we turned him back we changed him back to normal," protested Sora.

"Here are 2 pieces of evidence that it was him," said Wade, "first look at this picture."

All the heroes looked at the new picture on Wade's screen. There was no mistaking this individual. He looked exactly like Ron except he was wearing a black cloak and holding a glowing blade. But his features were all there with only 2 differences. He had no freckles on his face and his eyes were the same color as Kim's.

"Next," continued Wade, "have you noticed how all the Organization members have an 'X' in their names? I don't think that's a coincidence. In fact check this out."

Wade pulled up a screen with the word Xemnas spelled on it.

"Sora," he began, "you said that the person you once fought against was named Ansem right?"

"Yeah," said Sora

"Look at this," replied Wade

On the screen the letters that spelled Xemnas were beginning to move in the next instant the 'X' disappeared entirely; the letters realigned themselves and spelled Ansem.

"Waaa!" said Donald, "it's an anagram"

"A what?" asked Sora

"Then names of the Organization are rearranged letters of their original names rearranged with an 'X' added." Explained Wade

"And this guys name is" asked Kim

"Daxnorl," replied Wade, "Its Ronald with the letters rearranged and an 'X' added."

"So Ron was kidnapped by his own nobody, but that's impossible," protested Sora

"I deal with supposedly impossible stuff on a daily basis," said Kim, "but we still don't know where he is. How are we going to find him?"

"Kim you said that Daxnorl attacked you with some strange power right?" asked Wade

"Yeah he seemed to glow blue when he used it," she replied

"Oh this is bad," began Wade

"What does it mean?" asked Sora

"I think Daxnrol has absorbed Ron's monkey powers,"

"Ron's what?" asked a very confused Sora

"His Mystical Monkey Powers," finished Wade, "it's a long story but a while ago Ron accidentally absorbed a strange power called mystical monkey power. I think that his nobody has that power too."

"And there's only one other person who has that power," said Kim, "Monkey Fist"

"It's a good bet that that's where Daxnorl has taken Ron," came Wade's reply

"But how would he even know who Monkey fist is?" asked Kim

"Kim," started Wade, "he's his nobody, he has all of Ron's memories he knows all about you, me, Bonnie, Monkey Fist, and anyone else Ron's ever had contact with."

"Well come on then," said Kim, "we've got to save Ron from himself."

The gang rushed away hoping that they were not to late to save their friend

* * *

Daxnorl and Ron were alone again and Daxnorl was trying to talk to Ron

"Listen to me this is for the better," he tried to explain

"But what's going to happen to me?" asked a worried Ron

"Oh well you'll cease to exist but don't worry I promise I'll take good care of your heart," came Daxnorl's reply, "besides I can give you the one thing you want but could never have."

"And what do you think that is," asked an indignat Ron

"I know what it is," said Daxnorl, "its Kim,"

"But how! What! How do you know that?" asked Ron

"I have all your memories, thoughts, feelings, and desires," said Daxnorl, "and I'm brave enough to confess my- our love for her then you'll get to date your dream girl."

_Maybe_, thought Ron, _but it won't be me she's dating…..it will be him._


	8. Chapter 8

**Kingdom Kim **

**Chapter 8**

Sora had arrived outside a large and intimidating looking castle. The drawbridge was down, and it seemed evident that they were wanted inside. Sora already had a feeling of foreboding just looking at the place.

"What is this place?" asked Sora

"It's Lord Monkey Fist's castle," said Kim, "and it looks like we are expected."

No sooner had Kim said this than suddenly the group was surrounded by some small monkey looking heartless.

"Oh great," continued Kim, "it looks like monkey fist has his own brand of heartless now,"

"Don't worry too much," said Sora, "we've fought this type before and we can take them on again."

The battle was proving difficult as more and more waves of enemies kept appearing all of them monkey looking heartless, though some looked male while others looked female

Finally realizing that the creatures were gaining the upper hand Sora decided to try something bold.

"Kim," bellowed Sora, "come here, let's fight together,"

In the next instant Sora and Kim unleashed a team attack that took a lot of power. While Kim stayed stationary Sora grabbed her grappling gun and was launched in one direction. Then while still holding on he unleashed slash after slash of his key-blade eliminating as many enemies as he could. Then Kim reeled him in and fired him in another direction where he repeated the process. After two more times he realized it was time for the big finish

"Kim," called Sora

"Attack together," she responded

Suddenly Kim once again got her grapple gun ready and Sora grabbed onto the end. Kim released and fired Sora in a wide circle as he struck every enemy in his path. Afterwards it seemed that attack had done the trick.

"Wow! What was that?" asked Kim, "and how'd you know we could pull that off Sora?"

"It's called a Limit attack," said Sora, "every fighter can do one, and it's a powerful attack that I can use with someone else as a team attack."

"You look a little tired," said Kim, "will you be alright?"

"It uses a lot of power," said Sora, "but I'll be fine, let's just go and find Ron."

* * *

They entered into the mansion where more heartless greeted them. After going down two hallways they came to a familiar room where Monkey Fists secret chamber was.

"He's likely down there," said Kim, "we better be ready for anything,"

"What's this Monkey Fist guy like anyways?" asked Sora

"He's a freak of nature," responded Kim, "He had genetic mutation done on him so he's half man- half monkey. On top of that he's a skilled fighter and it looks like he's got heartless to."

"Well here goes nothing," said Sora

The heroes raced down into the basement and it was mainly deserted. But Ron was in the far corner tied to a chair.

"KP Sora get out of here it's a-"

"A trap," finished Monkey Fist.

Monkey Fist came leaping down from the rafters and in one instant snapped his fingers making a large number of powerwilds appear trapping the heroes. But there was another figure next to Monkey Fist, and this one was wearing a black cloak.

"Ah Kim Possible," said the figure, "So nice to finally meet you," as he pulled off his hood.

The heroes were stunned as they saw what was unmistakably a face that had looked very familiar.

"Of course I've already known you for a long time since pre-k really," said Daxnorl, "but enough pleasantries I am in the middle of something and would be glad if you would leave."

"Not without Ron," said Kim, "and not without stopping what ever Monkey Fist is up to,"

"That is inadvisable," said Monkey Fist, "Daxnorl here has agreed to become my apprentice and then with his combined strength we will reign as supreme Monkey Kings!" he let out a loud laugh that sounded like a screech from a monkey.

"Then I guess we'll have to stop you," exclaimed Sora suddenly making his key-blade appear.

"What's this?" asked Monkey Fist, "you've already got a new side-kick and his weapon is a giant key? That's so pathetic, this will be too easy."

**[All fights are described in more detail in the Appendix section of the story. Here would begin the fight with Monkey Fist in the game, He's not a real boss this is one of those battles that will end after he has like half his health drained you'll see why]**

* * *

Sora and Co. charged into battle the powerwilds closed in around Monkey Fist and he leapt into the air. Donald summoned thunder to help clear out the monkeys while Goofy and Kim took the more hands on approach. Monkey Fist was proving especially difficult as he kept jumping high and tried to crush Sora with a blow from above. His earth-shattering blows were his most powerful attacks Sora soon noticed a pattern however and using good reaction skills was able to counter against them. This fight was starting to tire Sora but he pushed himself to go further and that's when it happened.

Monkey Fist charged straight at Sora attempting to hurt him, but was blocked by another key-blade?

"What is this?" exclaimed an enraged Monkey Fist, "Daxnorl how could you? You're a traitor!"

"Oh please," said Daxnorl, "like I ever would have sided with you, in case you forgot I'm Kim's best friend."

All of the combatants were stunned by this new development but none more surprised than Fist himself who was instantly defeated and retreated away.

With the battle now over Daxnorl calmly walked up to where Ron was sitting and cut him free. Then turned to face the party

"Sorry for all that Ron," said Daxnorl, "but it was necessary to make Monkey Fist think I was on his side so he would trust me."

"But," stammered Kim, "Why did you do it in the first place? What if something had gone wrong? Why did you kidnap Ron to begin with?"

"To impress you," responded Daxnorl, "look the second I touched Ron's hand I got all my memories back. I know everything that Ron does. So I decided to try and gain Monkey Fist's trust in order to get him to show me some way that I could transfer Ron's heart into me so I wouldn't fade."

"But why do you still want Ron's heart?" asked Sora

"I think we've all seen why," answered Daxnorl, "this whole scene here was just a way to show just how helpful and awesome I can be to Kim. Since I have all of Ron's memories I know about every mission you've been on and I also know that 9 times out of 10 Ron isn't really that helpful."

Ron looked down at the floor and began shuffling his feet

"Well it's true," said Daxnorl, "why should Kim settle for you when she could have me? Not only can I fight but I have my own unique weapon." With that he made his sword appear.

"Wait," said Sora, "I thought you had a key-blade"

"It can be anything I want it to be," said Daxnorl. With that he began changing the sword into various different weapons's finally ending on an exact copy of Sora's key-blade.

"But wait how did you get that?" asked Ron, "and why are you able to use it I thought…"

"Don't worry Ron it's not what you think," answered Daxnorl, "it's just my own copy. By the way shut-up before you say something you're not supposed to. As to why I'm able to use it, because I also have your mystical monkey power and I know how to use it." With that he powered up and began glowing a fearsome light blue.

"Like I said," stated Daxnorl, "the whole reason for going through this charade was so Kim would see that I can be all the things Ron isn't I never had any intention of doing evil things. My memories of Kim made want to be better."

"Better?!" shrieked Kim, "you almost got us all seriously hurt and now you think your better? Ron would never do some of the things you've done."

"Exactly," said Daxnorl, "Don't you see Kim? I am so much better than Ron and upgraded version if you will." He offered out his hand, "Come join me together we can continue to save the world and if you join me I'll tell you the one thing that Ronald was afraid to tell you."

"And what if I say no?" asked Kim

"Don't make me hurt you," threatened Daxnorl

"The Ron I know would never say that to me," replied Kim, "You really are nobody, you're just a fake copy who could never hold a candle to the real thing. With no heart you can't even begin to understand what friendship is. Go ahead, I'm saying no, hurt me if you're able to."

With that Kim walked up close to Daxnorl and stood right in front of him starring him in the eye, daring him to hurt her. Daxnorl's face contorted with rage finally he raised up his weapon. Sora looked horrified but before he could do anything Daxnorl simply let his weapon fall down at his side. Then he too fell to his knees

"You have no idea what it's like," he cried and indeed he was almost sobbing, "I had no purpose until I found out my true memories now I know that I was Ron Stoppable and you I thought you were my best friend. All I wanted to do was help but you rejected me….Is this what sadness is supposed to feel like?"

Sora was watching this and couldn't help but feel sorry for Daxnorl in fact he was surprised when he himself shed a tear. Then to his own amazement he began speaking

"Daxnorl," he began, "it doesn't have to end this way. You can still merge back with Ron. Trust me you'll be happier that way I know."

_I know?!_, thought Sora, _why am I saying that? I don't even know what I'm talking about_

"I thought I was going to fade," said Sora, "but I didn't and neither will you."

_What am I talking about?!_ Thought Sora, _I can't seem to remember why I'm, saying what I'm saying now._

"What do you know about it Sora?" spat Daxnorl, "You hate all nobodies don't you I guess I'm just another person for you to hate. " Then he said with all his fury, "GET OUT NOW! Leave me alone forever!"

The heroes rushed out of the basement and left Daxnorl alone. Now that he was finally alone Daxnorl let loose the tears he was holding in and water poured out of his eyes in great streams.

"Is this what it feels like when you loose your best friend?" he asked aloud, "This thing that I'm feeling now it's not real and yet I feel…..Sad."

* * *

Sora and Co. were back upstairs and trying to figure out what to do next.

"Sora," asked Goofy, "What was it you were saying to Daxnorl?"

"Yeah," added Donald, "why were you telling him that stuff?"

"I honestly don't know," he answered, "it seemed like someone else was doing the talking for me."

"Well whatever," said Kim, "we better get out of here before he decides to come after us."

"Wait Kim," said Ron, "I can't just leave him here."

"What?" asked Kim, "you heard what he said do you really want to try and help him?"

"Sora said something about him being able to merge back with me," exclaimed Ron, "I want to at least see if that's possible."

"Why in the world would you want him back with you," wondered Kim, "He's evil."

"No he's not," said Ron, "and even if he is he's still a part of me and I feel incomplete without him."

"Trust me Ron," answered Kim, "you're better off without him for all we know-"she was interrupted as her Kimmunicator beeped. "What's the sitch Wade?"

"I've been gathering was much data as I could from the Hollow Bastion Computer on Nobodies." Answered Wade, "but then I was contacted by this guy who said he can help. He asked me what was going on with Ron's nobody."

"How did he know about it?" asked Kim, "and who is he anyways?"

"I'll patch you through," said the boy. In the next instant Wade's face was replaced by a strange looking man's. They could not make out his face as it was wrapped in swathing bandages and only a single eye was exposed.

"Hello all," he said the first thing they noticed was his voice how deep and firm it was. It boomed about the empty hall.

"My name is not important," he began, "but know that I have been monitoring heartless, nobodies, and, the organization in an effort to better understand them all. Now am I correct in assuming that there is one here called Ronald Stoppable?"

Ron moved closer so that he could see the man on the screen.

"Your name is Ronald," asked the man

"Yes," replied Ron

"And you are the one who was turned into a heartless but somehow managed to return to normal?"

"Yes,"

"I see," said the man, "in that case you best tell me everything about the experience as quickly as possible."

Ron went through everything that had happened so far and the man on the other end seemed very interested.

"So your nobody tried to take your heart in order to become whole again?" he mused, "well that was somewhat unexpected but there is little time. In any event you must fuse back together with your nobody."

"WHAT!?" exclaimed Kim and Sora at the same time

"But that guy is evil," said Kim, "I don't know how you could even think that this is a good idea. Why should Ron fuse with this guy?"

"Because my dear," said the man, "if he does not rejoin with his nobody soon then he will become a heartless again! I am sorry that this nobody's actions have turned you against him but nonetheless he is still an essential part of Ronald here. In every person there exists both light and dark when the balance is uneven tragedy can occur. I believe you that you think the nobody is evil, but everyone needs even a little evil in their hearts. Where is Sora?"

"I'm here," came Sora's reply

"You maybe the only one who can convince Daxnorl to rejoin with Ron, I know you have it in you. By the way do you recognize me?"

Sora thought for a little bit before finally saying, "Your name is DIZ isn't it?"

"Yes that's correct," said DIZ, "I see you still have it in you." DIZ was looking deeply into Sora's face before he finally said, "I hope you've forgiven me."

"Forgiven you for what?" asked Sora

"It doesn't matter now," replied DIZ, "I will see you again real soon. Don't worry even when Ron merges with his nobody he will still be his same old self he will just now be complete."

"How long do we have before Ron turns back into a heartless?" asked KP

"You had best do it soon," replied DIZ, "there is no telling when." With that his face disappeared and the screen showed Wade once again.

"Wade," said Kim, "you've been finding out info on heartless. Is it true that if Ron doesn't join back with Daxnorl he 'll become a heartless again?"

"There's practically no information on that," said Wade, "in fact according to my research only one other person has ever become a heartless and then been able to come back to their normal self again. It doe say though that this person did eventually reunite with his nobody."

"Sora," asked Goofy, "how did you know that man and what did he do to you that made you want to forgive him?"

"I don't know," replied Sora, "When I first saw him I felt a little angry but then when he asked for forgiveness I kinda felt alright again."

"At any rate," interjected Kim, "we have to decide whether what he said was true. I personally don't like the idea of Ron re-joining that thing but if that's what must be done then lets do it."

"So why did DIZ say that you were the one who could convince him?" asked Donald

"I don't know," said Sora, "but we have to try don't we?"

The heroes raced back down into the basement.

* * *

Daxnorl had finally gathered himself together and decided to weigh his options. _Lets see_, he thought, _I could continue to try and absorb Ron's heart but what good will it do if she's already rejected me? I suppose I could try getting rid of Axel again, but then what? Will the Organization even welcome me back? And even if they do what if what Axel said is true and they won't really help me gain my heart back?_ _And even if I got my heart back is it even worth living now that I don't have my best friend anymore?" _He turned around to notice that the heroes were coming back downstairs into the basement.

"I told you to leave," he spat, "You don't care about me anyways."

"You need to merge back together with Ron," said Sora, "it's for your own good."

"Like you know what's good for me," he replied, "why bother she hates me and likes him? I'm better off not feeling anything."

Once again Sora found himself saying things but wasn't sure why. "Listen Daxnorl," he said, "I know what you're going through," _No I don't_, thought Sora, "but you'll feel better once you do it. You should feel lucky none of the other nobodies have this chance. Personally I think they all secretly want it."

These words seemed to reach him. As Daxnorl thought about something Axel had told him about a certain person named Roxas. Wasn't he the one nobody who had been able to merge back with his original self? Still Daxnorl was not eager to merge back with Ron.

"I'll tell you what," he offered, "If I am gonna join back with Ron I need to make sure he's tough enough. So let's have us a little fight. You and Ron versus me; If you win I'll merge back with him."

"It's too dangerous," said Kim, "Ron don't do it."

"Relax KP," said Ron, "if that's what he wants then I'll do it. Ready Sora?"

"I guess so," came Sora's reply

"Then we begin," he said as he made his weapon materialize and threw up his hood then for good measure he added, "Booyah!"

**[Again read the Appendix for full fight disclosure but I will say this much. This fight is very similar to the Saix fight. Daxnorl has a meter that fills up the more you hit him. It's probably a little longer than Saix's. Once the meter fills up he activates his monkey power and becomes invincible. Unlike with Saix you have to simply wait until his power runs out, then attack again.] **

**[Also the music for this fight is "The 13th Dilemma." The same music for Demyx and Xaldin. In fact if you have it listen to it while you read the next part.]**

* * *

Daxnorl had a smile on his face as he got ready for battle. He changed his weapon into one of Axel's and began by throwing it at Sora. Sora responded by guarding against the attack and closing the distance then he began unloading hits on Daxnorl.

"It's over," he shouted as he unleashed the power of his explosion finishing move. _Strange_, he thought, _it's like he's not even fighting back._

No sooner had Sora thought this than suddenly Daxnorl began glowing blue and charged up his powers.

"Narah!" screamed Daxnorl, suddenly he was surrounded by a light blue aura.

Sora was only slightly worried at this development but after trying to attack him and realizing he couldn't he became even more worried. In his new form Daxnorl was invincible!

"Feel the power," said Daxnorl as he changed his weapon into a form Sora had never seen before it looked like a large mace. Then Daxnorl gathered up his power and began charging around the area unleashing devastation.

"YOU CAN'T WIN! GIVE UP! GO AWAY!" he bellowed as he charged around in a berserk manner.

Sora had no choice but to retreat and do his best to avoid the rampaging figure. He tried to jump and dodge out of the way, but he would end up getting caught in some of the blasts anyway. Fortunately some of the blasts would send him far enough away that he would be safe from subsequent ones. It seemed as though this rampage would go one forever but then suddenly it stopped. Sora looked at Daxnorl and saw that his aura was gone. And he was once again vulnerable.

Not wasting any time Sora activated the trinity limit and landed blow upon blow on Daxnorl. Daxnorl could do nothing while in the confines of this attack and Sora pressed his advantage further.

But then it was over and once again Daxnorl powered up his monkey powers and became invincible. Now he made his weapon into a key-blade.

"Badical," said Daxnorl. He then proceeded to use his powers to capture Sora, immobilizing him in mid air. Daxnorl then started powering up an energy blast with which to hit Sora but just at the last minuet Ron appeared between Sora and the blast. The blast hit Ron but somehow it didn't damage him, Ron simply held the power in his hands and then at the right moment unleashed it hurting Daxnorl and taking him out of his monkey mode. Daxnorl fell to the ground stunned and Sora was released from his binds.

Sora wasted no time in going after Daxnorl once again striking him multiple times before Daxnorl was able to respond. Finally he laid the finishing blow in an air combo.

"Take this," he said as he struck hard

"This would be so awesome if I hadn't lost," said Daxnorl as he realized he was at last defeated.

* * *

**[During this next scene the Roxas music will play. You know that real sad sounding melody that I believe is Roxas's theme. Oh well listen to it if you have it]**

Daxnorl's head was spinning most likely from the recent damage he had sustained but then when he looked around he saw that he wasn't in the same place he just was. He was standing son some kind of platform that had a large portrait painted on the floor. It was hard to make out what the portrait was of but it looked like Sora.

"Hello Daxnorl," said a voice

Daxnorl turned around and saw another figure in a black cloak. It must be another organization member. But then the figure pulled off his hood revealing a kind and almost childish face.

"You look familiar," said Daxnorl, "where am I and who are you?"

"For now let's just say we're in your mind," said the boy, "as for who I am think about it a little bit, do I look like anyone you know?"

It took less than a minuet for Daxnorl to figure it out. "You you're Sora's nobody," he exclaimed, "you were the one talking to me telling me to merge back with Ron. That was you wasn't it?"

"It was," said Roxas, "I went through similar stuff as you. I didn't know what to do so I joined the Organization hoping to gain my heart back. Then I finally met Sora and even though I wasn't sure I knew that I had to join back with him."

"So I really won't fade then?" asked Daxnorl

"No you won't," said Roxas, "in fact you will still have a good degree of control. When Sora said goodbye to some people he had never met he felt unusually sad and couldn't explain it. The reason was because I had met those people and I knew we would be leaving for a long time."

"Ron does he love Kim?" asked Daxnorl

"No," said Roxas, "you do. And that's another reason to join back with him. It may not happen immediately but your feelings of love towards her can eventually be expressed through him just don't forget them."

"Thanks Roxas," said Daxnorl, "hey Sora doesn't know about you does he?"

"No he doesn't" said Roxas but he'll find out soon enough."

"But what about Ron's monkey power?" said Daxnorl, "will he ever be able to harness it like I can?"

"Someday he will when he is ready," said Roxas, "Sora has a lot of untapped power that he doesn't know about and someday he'll be able to control it as well."

**[I don't know if this is true or not but hey even more of a reason to wait for KH 3] **

* * *

Back at Lord Monkey Manor Daxnorl had been defeated. But he seemed strangely happy about it.

"I guess I better keep my word," he said, "Ron would never break his promises. Before I go though I want to apologize for everything I did and I hope that Kim you especially can forgive me, because I know that Ron's a good guy and I don't want to ruin his reputation."

"Hey Sora," he called, "thanks for your help you're a pretty good person too and I hope you stay that way."

"Look sharp," he said to Ron, "you'll need to be in top form you never know when the next mission will occur."

He had walked up next to Ron and had finally grabbed his hand. As he did he started to fade but Ron was glowing golden. Then just before he was totally absorbed back he said, "You make a good other."

The heroes journeyed back outside and everyone wanted to know if Ron was alright.

"I tell you I'm fine he said, in fact I'm better than fine I feel great," he said.

"Well that's good to know," said Kim, "maybe I was wrong about Daxnorl I guess he really wasn't all that bad. Do you really have to go Sora?"

"Yeah," said Sora, "We've got other places to go and other people to visit. But we can always come back."

"Well take care on your journey," said Kim and remember you'll always be welcomed here in Middleton."

* * *

Outside of a large castle DIZ was standing concealed in shadow he was apparently waiting for someone, and that someone arrived soon.

"Hello Riku," said DIZ, "Is everything ready?"

"Everything on my end is," he said, "I trust you took care of the other nobody? Though that was a little extreme don't you think?"

"What?" asked DIZ

"Telling that boy that he would turn back into a heartless is he didn't merge with his nobody?" said Riku, "you know that was a lie."

"I had to make sure that there was no chance of Daxnorl interfering with our assault on this castle. He was a variable I hadn't counted on." Answered DIZ, "Besides my methods have never bothered you before."

"Well I guess it must have worked," said Riku, "Sora will be here soon and then all the pieces will hopefully come together. Is that device of your ready?"

"I haven't had a chance to field test it," said DIZ, "but even it doesn't work it's not like we have other options available to us now. I guess we'll just have to hope for the best. Remember anything could happen."

"Well let's go then," said Riku

They began walking towards the large castle. Suddenly DIZ stopped.

"What is it?" asked Riku

"I was just thinking about Sora and Ronald," replied DIZ, "I still am a philosopher. I was just wondering what do you think. Are they special? Is that why they were able to keep their minds when they became heartless? When it first happened to Sora I merely assumed he was special. But then it happened again to that other boy. I never imagined it would happen again. So is it something that could happen to anyone given the right circumstance?"

"I think you know the answer," said Riku, "the answer is both. One they are ordinary people who had their hearts stolen just like everyone else. But the reason they were able to keep their minds was because they each had someone who cared about them deeply close by when it happened. I guess you could say that's what makes them special. You've lived a long life have you ever been in love?"

DIZ paused at that question he didn't give an answer but it seemed he didn't need to.

"After what happened to Sora I knew for certain that Kari liked him more than a friend. I'm guessing that's the same thing that's going on with Ron and that other girl. Maybe they don't even realize it yet. But to answer your question yes I think anybody can regain their heart provided they have someone they deeply care about. But you know if you have someone that close to you aren't you already special?!"

**THE END**


	9. Epilogue

**EPILOGUE / APPENDIX**

_I thought I would give one last update for this story. It's not another chapter more of an epilogue/appendix to help you better envision how this might actually work if it were in Kingdom Hearts so I hope you enjoy_

**Middleton Music**

I'm really stumped here and have no idea of what the music (both regular and fighting) should be. Unfortunately I don't think I'd like to hear an instrumental version of the theme song for either.

As I am more of a writer, not a composer, I can't really spend time on this issue either. If anyone reading this would like to give me suggestions you are free to do so. If you find something that could work as Middleton Music and want to send it to me, that would be great. Thanks

* * *

**Middleton Layout**

This is basically how I see the world of Middleton laid out if I were designing the stage in KH II. I'll try to be as descriptive as I can so bear with me.

I'd like the locations to look as close to the T. V. show as possible.

I kind of picture it like a spider web with Bueno Nacho in the center and three possible branches leading away in different direction to different parts of the world.

The name of the area has "quotation marks" and is underlined. Each area has a name and that's how you tell what it is.

(Assume that any areas without save points are areas where you would fight heartless.)

So first you have the area "Outside Bueno Nacho" the outside dining area and the streets that would lead to different paths. Also later in the game after you beat Drakken you will fight Shego here. I figure you can jump from the table to the roof and the majority of the fighting will take place up there If you stay to long on the lower level Shego will try and blast you. After you beat her heartless will still frequent this area

Then you have "Inside Bueno Nacho" there is a **Save-Point** here and you could also talk to Ned he'd say something like, "have a muy bueno day" or something like that. Also the moogle shop for the world is located here.

One of the paths leads to "Middleton High School" I picture the main entrance to the high school as a large area like in the show there is only one way into the school.

Once you enter your in "Hallway A" it's pretty much just a hallway that looks like a "Z" the area here is narrow so combat is all close quarters. Maybe some heartless can surprise you by coming out of lockers.

The next area is "Hallway B" Yeah I know the names suck but I couldn't come up with anything else. I originally wanted to have to have four hallways. (So there would be a

D-hall but I thought that was too many so there's only two). It's very similar to "Hallway A" But there is also a branch that leads to an empty classroom.

The "Empty Classroom" is pretty much a **Save-Point.** Though I like the idea of perhaps putting Bonnie in here and have her say something mean to you when you talk to her. Maybe also some of the other cheerleaders, though I don't know what they would say to you.

Back in the hallway if you follow it to the end it leads to the "Gym" This area is huge and perfect for big and strong heartless to attack you. There's really just a lot of free open space so lots of room to fight. This is where Branch One would end. So you'd have to follow it back. I think your starting to see how I'm going with this.

All the way back at "Outside Bueno Nacho" you would take Branch number 2 to get to Draken.

The second path leads down to the "Cove" there's sand and water in a little Cove like area where there is also a boat that takes you to Drakken's island. (Okay I know that technically he doesn't live in Middleton he's actually in the Caribbean or something like that. But I had to think of some way to have him in the game and in reasonably the same area.) The boat just takes you to his island; you don't have to fight anyone like in Port Royal.

You arrive at the "Cliffs" A good area for flying heartless. Basically you have to jump up the cliff areas. There are landings you can jump to. Heartless may appear on the landings to try and knock you off. I want this area to be a little frustrating and hard.

Once you make the climb you arrive at the "Main Entrance" this area has a **Save-Point **so you can save. That's about it there's a door that leads into the lair.

The next area is "Drakken's Lair," this will be where you originally fight Drakken. Once you beat him this area will still have heartless. It's hard to picture this area because his lair changes quite a bit from show to show. It's never really consistent, but here's what I'm picturing. You have a little moat of that green water (seriously does anyone know what that is?! You see it in quite a few episodes…) it hurts you if you stand in it so try not to do that. It surrounds a larger middle area that has some sort of large machine at the end. This is the end of Branch 2

Finally it's time for Branch 3. Once again we return to "Outside Bueno Nacho" Up until you revisit Middleton this path will be blocked with construction barriers and caution tape. (A lot of the worlds in KH II have areas you can't go to until you revisit the worlds.) So Branch 3 is that area...

The last branch leads to the "Draw-bridge". This is the outside of Monkeyfisk's castle. (Again I know he doesn't technically live in Middleton but bear with me) Not much to say about this area it looks like a draw-bridge.

The next area is the "Grand Hall" It's pretty much a huge hall another great open fighting area.

Next we have the "Private Study" this is a **Save-Point** area. There's only one place you can go and it leads to that secret basement of his.

The final area is the "Secret Basement" Obviously this is the secret area from the first episode we meet Monkeyfisk. It's really only ever shown in that one episode so see that episode to get an idea of what it's like. I think though I'd like it to be a bit bigger since you'll be fighting both Monkeyfist and Daxnorl here. After you beat both of them you'll still find heartless in the area. Also this is the end of Branch 3

So that about covers for the area I hope my descriptions have helped you envision it in your mind. Hey who knows maybe we will see Middleton in a future game

* * *

**Boss Fights**

I thought I would describe the boss fights here. I really want to get the feel that you're fighting these guys. So use your imagination to imagine how these Boss Fights would go down. I hope my descriptions help to paint the picture.

Drakken:

This boss fight isn't too hard if you remember the area of his lair I just described the fight takes place there. I think the fight would be similar to the first Maleficent fight from KH I. There are heartless on the ground that try to attack you and Drakken fly's around in his little flying machine. You have to hit the flying machine to make it loose power. Then it falls and you can hit Drakken directly. He only has two attacks but he won't use either if he's on the ground. His first attack is the gravity ray. He attempts to pull you up from the ground, as the ray pulls you up it also hurts you try not to get caught in it. His second attack is he activates his machine and tries to shoot lighting at you. You can either doge it or use REFLECT to avoid damage. Like I said he's pretty easy so don't worry too much. I think Vim and Vigor would be good music for this fight.

Things Drakken Says:

"Behold my genius"

"Activating gravity ray"

"You're just a side-kick"

When defeated: "You think you're all that but your not."

Shego:

This fight is considerably harder than Drakken. It takes place "Outside Bueno Nacho" Mostly on the roof or the sombrero if you prefer. Shego's main goal is to knock you off the roof. There are heartless on the bottom to keep you busy, and if you take too long getting back up she fires her plasma bolts at you. At close range she's a hard hitter. Just one of her punches can take away a lot of health. You can use guard and counterattack to stop her blows and strike back. You can also use REFLECT to send her bolts back at her. She doesn't attack with combos usually only a one-two punch attack. If you send her flying away with a combo then she'll come right back at you so it's hard to score a lot of hits on her. Ron will be an extra ally in this fight (as a neo-shadow) but don't expect to much help from him. I don't remember the name of the song but it's called something Rising that would be the music that plays for this

Things Shego Says:

"Powering up"

"You don't stand a chance"

"Hi-yaw"

"Your gonna pay"

When defeated: "This can't be happening"

Monkey-fist:

This isn't really a fight as I said it only last's a while. You have to deal damage to Monkey-fist but once he's down to about half his health the battle will stop but I thought I'd include it anyway. There is a REACTION command you can use to make the fight easier. It's the DODGE reaction command. If you pull it off successfully it will lead to the SMASH STRIKE reaction command where you can hit Monkey-fist on the head and stun him a bit.

Daxnorl:

Alright this is the fight you've all been waiting for. Since I'm re-editing my stories a bit I decided to describe the fight here instead of in the actual story. Firstly I want this to be an AWESOME fight. As good as any of the other Organization Member fights. So you can expect this to be a VERY HARD fight. Just like Saix, Daxnorl has a meter in this fight. It is titled "Monkey Power Meter" it's slightly longer than Saix's but not by much. Unlike the Saix fight however the meter will start empty and will fill up the more damage Daxnorl takes. Once it's full he'll transform into his "Monkey Power Mode." Again it's very much like Saix where he's INVINCIBLE, however this time…..THERE'S NO WAY TO KNOCK HIM OUT OF IT. You simply have to wait until his meter depletes. So first of all Daxnorl doesn't fight much in the beginning this is to trick you into attacking him with combos to charge up his Monkey Power Meter. The best strategy is to attack him with Magic attacks this will still hurt him but won't fill up his meter. If you keep doing this however he will get wise and start running away from you. He'll transform his weapon into Axel's and attempt to hit you at range. Or he'll transform his weapon into a key-blade and attempt to perform his own variety of attacks against you. This strategy won't work forever as if you keep spamming magic attacks he'll just start using his version of REFLECT and bounce all your magic attacks back at you. So you'll have to physically attack him.

You only have Ron as an ally in this fight and there is only one way you can use him. When Daxnorl is in Monkey Mode there may be times when you get a chance to use a Reaction Command. It will happen occasionally when Daxnorl becomes invincible he will "capture" Sora then Daxnorl will attempt to blast him with energy, at the right time use the ABSORB command and Ron will interpose himself between you and the blast absorbing it's power. Then at the right time use the UNLEASH command to fire the energy back at Daxnorl it will take him out of invincibility and leave him stunned for awhile.

Oh and just a reminder the music for this fight is "The 13th Dilemma"

Things Daxnorl Says:

"Face your true power"

"Booyah"

"Badicall"

"Feel the power"

When Enraged

"YOU CAN'T WIN!"

"GIVE UP!"

"GO AWAY!"

"I AM THE MONKEY MASTER!"

When Defeated: "This would be so awesome, if it wasn't the end."

* * *

**Kim's Stat's**

Since Kim is your partner for this world these are her stats.

**Weapon:** Her Fist

**2 Armor Slots **

**1 Accessory Slot**

**3 Item Slots**

She's obviously more of a melee fighter a lot her attacks are good for close range combat

Unique Abilities: Every character has abilities so here's a brief description of Kim's

**Fists of Fury:** Kim launches into an assault that attacks all nearby enemies.

**Flying Kick:** Kim leaps into the air and delivers a powerful kick down dealing damage to a single enemy.

**Freeze Ray:** Kim uses a device to launch ice at her enemies freezing them solid

**Grapple Blast:** A limit attack that combines Sora and Kim's power to attack all enemies. Uses all of Sora's MP. I believe I described this attack but just in case here's how it works. Sora grabs Kim grapple gun and is shot in one direction then he stay there for a few seconds attacking heartless before Kim reels him in and fires in another direction. She does this 3 times then for the final limit she whirls him around in a circle eliminating all the heartless in his way

Other Abilities: The green ones

Blizzard Boast

MP Rage (one)

Second Chance

Defender

Draw

Auto Limit

Things Kim Says:

When Defeated: "I should've stuck to babysitting"

When Revived: "I can do anything!"

When Item/Healed: "Please and thank you"

When Switched in: "What's the sitch?"

When Using Limit attack: "Sora get ready to grapple"

* * *

**Key-blade obtained from this World**:

**The Lotus Blade**-(Strength = ? Magic = ?) In it's neutral form it looks exactly like The Lotus Blade from the T.V. show. Its form will obviously change as will soon be apparent. The key chain that hangs from it is a lotus flower

**Ability:** Randomly changes into any key-blade already obtained. New form changes every time you "draw" out the key-blade in an area. Strength and Magic determined by shape.

Basically you know how every time you enter a new area you don't "have" the key-blade. The first time you attack you see it "appear." Well with this key blade equipped every time you first attack in an area the key-blade will "appear" in a different shape. It will randomly change into any form you already have. So in one area in could become "Star Seeker" and in the next it could be "Photon Debugger." Obviously since it can become any key-blade its ability and stats will change with each use. It's really good if you're a bit of a gambling man.

* * *

**Journal Entries**

I'm just gonna do character profiles for this section. I'm pretty much telling the story so I'm not going to include Jimmy's story about what happened in the world. These are what I think the journal entries for the characters would be in Jiminy's Journal

**Kimberly Ann Possible: **A high school cheerleader who also fights crime part time. She is very optimistic and also multitalented. She started her own website that initially was used to provide babysitting services, but then it expanded into helping anyone who was in trouble. Her motto is, "Anything is Possible for a Possible."

First Appearance: "Kim Possible T.V. Show" (2003)

**Ronald Stoppable:** Kim's childhood friend and crime fighting sidekick. Ron prefers to see what happens rather that plan things out. Unlike Kim however, Ron is not nearly as confident in himself, but when the chips are down he will always come through. He and Kim have been friends since they were in Pre-K. In an old fight with Monkey-fist Ron was imbued with a strange energy called "Mystical Monkey Power."

First Appearance: "Kim Possible T.V. Show" (2003)

**Wade Load:** A child prodigy and tech genius for Kim and Ron. Wade supplies all of Kim's equipment he is a constant guide for whenever Kim is in trouble and is able to hack into almost any system. He built and designed Kim's personal communicating device, the Kimmunicator.

First Appearance: "Kim Possible T.V. Show" (2003)

**Rufus:** Ron's pet naked mole rat. Rufus is a handy little pet who lives inside Ron's pocket and assists the team. He is much more intelligent than one would guess and his small size helps him squeeze into places that only he could reach. Ron makes sure to keep Rufus well fed at all times.

First Appearance: "Kim Possible T.V. Show" (2003)

**Ned:** The manager at Bueno Nacho, Ron's favorite fast-food hangout. Ned is a young college student who does his job with good devotion. He constantly tries to make sure the customer gets what they want. Ned hopes to move up in the restaurant.

First Appearance: "Kim Possible T.V. Show" (2003)

**Bonnie:** Another cheerleader on the same squad as Kim. Bonnie has a strong rivalry with Kim and is always trying to get the better of her. It is unclear why Bonnie is so jealous of Kim, but most of her attempts end in failure.

First Appearance: "Kim Possible T.V. Show" (2003)

**Dr. Drakken:** An evil scientist and enemy of Kim Possible. Drakken seeks to rule the world and has tried many different schemes to accomplish that, but he is constantly stopped by Kim. While he may not be very capable he still has a knack for inventing and this talent has given him numerous idea's for world domination. An unknown accident has caused his skin to turn blue.

First Appearance: "Kim Possible T.V. Show" (2003)

**Shego:** Dr. Drakken's sidekick and a proficient fighter. Shego is an expert thief and criminal for hire, she prefers the finer things in life. She is a fearsome opponent made even more terrifying by her ability to power up her hands and shoot energy projectiles from them. Shego relishes any opportunity to fight Kim Possible.

First Appearance: "Kim Possible T.V. Show" (2003)

**Monkey-fist:** An insane mutant Ape-man and enemy of Ron Stoppable. Monkey-fist spent a fortune on radical genetic surgery to turn himself into a human monkey hybrid. He is obsessed with a strange essence called "Mystical Monkey Power" and seeks out any and all artifacts related to it. He and Ron are the only two known people to be infused with "Mystical Monkey Power."

First Appearance: "Kim Possible T.V. Show" (2003)

**Daxnorl:** The Nobody created from Ron when he became a heartless. Though he was only a heartless for a brief time a Nobody was created in his image that took the name Daxnorl. The Nobody also inherited Ronald's Mystical Monkey Power. It was later revealed that despite his actions he was willing to do anything to help his friend Kim, it seemed he cared for her deeply (perhaps even more than a friend?). Does this mean that not all Nobodies are bad?


End file.
